


Для пары требуются двое

by hirasava



Series: Не по плану [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Royalty, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Настало время Кастиэлю познакомиться со своим будущим мужем Сэмом Винчестером. Вопреки дурному предчувствию, он решает вести себя хорошо, однако выяснить, что человек, с которым он провел ночь, - его будущий деверь, в список ожидаемых трудностей не входило.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Takes Two to Make a Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976265) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 

Кастиэль был воспитан в королевстве, где традиции и правила пронизывают практически каждый аспект повседневной жизни. Во многих отношениях этот мир — единственный известный ему, несмотря на прочитанные книги и просмотренные фильмы.

Первое, что делает леди Винчестер, когда Кастиэль встречает ее, — протягивает руку. Именно это, больше, чем еда или широкие дороги Сент-Ливана, или отсутствие династических статуй в архитектуре Республики, заставляет Кастиэля понять, насколько далеко он забрался на чужую территорию.

— Приятно познакомиться, Кастиэль из Хортуса, — говорит леди Винчестер.

Кастиэль быстро приходит в себя и отвечает на рукопожатие.

— Это мне приятно, леди Винчестер.

— Мэри, — поправляет она, улыбаясь хорошо отработанной, но теплой улыбкой. — Давайте сразу положим верное начало?

По дороге сюда Кастиэлю было приказано прочитать подробное досье Наоми. Он даже пролистывает пару страниц, прежде чем ему это надоедает, и ясно помнит, что должен, очевидно, придерживаться определенных тем, терминов и уровней близости, как и подобает рангу Кастиэля и Дому Винчестеров.

— Я не должен звать вас по имени, — произносит Кастиэль. — И абсолютно уверен в конкретности условий на сей счет.

— Ну, если вы придаете этому такое значение, то я не хозяйка этого Дома, — говорит она. — Леди Винчестер — это ныне здравствующая София Винчестер, которую я пока не собираюсь смещать. По титулу лучше обращаться ко мне «дама Кэмпбелл».

— Но... — Кастиэль игнорирует тихий кашель позади себя — Наоми, без сомнения. — Разве вы не отказались от наследства, когда вышли замуж за мастера Джона?

— Думаю, обращение «Мэри» вполне подойдет, — говорит госпожа Винчестер, слегка подмигивая, что по какой-то странной причине кажется знакомым. — Это Канзас.

— Да, — слабо отвечает Кастиэль. Он разглядывает лицо Мэри, ее одежду, цепочку серебряных амулетов, свисающих с запястий. Госпожа Винчестер — светловолосая и эффектная, ее волосы уложены в свободную прическу, которую Наоми в жизни не одобрила бы при дворе Майкла. — Здесь все по-другому.

— Действительно, — взгляд Мэри скользит вбок, за правое плечо Кастиэля. Он предназначен Наоми, и Кастиэль поражен внезапным и пугающим осознанием того, скольких дискуссий стоила эта уступка.

Это была первая частная встреча между свитой Кастиэля и Винчестерами, которые и выбрали эту роскошную гостиничную виллу — разумеется, охраняемую снаружи, — где обе стороны должны оставаться, пока обсуждают свадебный контракт и, в случае Кастиэля, знакомятся с будущим мужем.

Импровизированная приемная, в которой они расположились, невыразительна и скорее напоминает библиотеку — что обычно подбодрило бы Кастиэля, но вместо этого навевает яркие воспоминания о молодых годах при дворе Майкла. Обе стороны в основном придерживаются своих концов комнаты, пытаясь притвориться, будто они этого не делают, и Кастиэль чувствует себя несчастным, ведь очевидно, его долг — преодолеть разрыв.

— Где ваш сын? — интересуется он. Мэри пристально смотрит на него, быстро оценивая, и Кастиэль продолжает: — Если мы сможем официально оформить эту первую встречу, Наоми сможет отправить депешу Его Высочеству. Для первого раза этого более чем достаточно.

— Дайте нам полчаса, — отзывается Мэри. — Кое-кто из обязательных гостей еще не прибыл.

Наоми делает шаг вперед, появляясь у локтя Кастиэля.

— Жениха до сих пор нет?

— Сэм наверху, — отвечает Мэри так резко, что теперь Кастиэль уверен — она точно скрестила шпаги с Наоми. — Как мы и обещали. Но для него это большой шаг, и я думаю, он заслуживает немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Мы не контролировали время, которое ваше правительство потратило на выбор вашего Дома для этого соглашения. — Наоми слишком профессиональна, чтобы продемонстрировать что-то, кроме улыбки, и Кастиэль сопротивляется желанию отступить от нее. — Так как мы поступим?

— Я бы хотел кофе, — говорит Кастиэль. — И, кажется, вижу его вон на том столе.

— Прошу вас, — предлагает Мэри. — Сэндвичи очень вкусные.

Кастиэль делает перерыв на угощение, одобрительно кивая, когда замечает, что принесли качественные бобы. Одна из привилегий богатства, думает он. У стола стоит молодой человек, поедающий фрукты, и когда Кастиэль приближается, он формально привлекает к себе внимание.

— А вы из какой сферы? — интересуется Кастиэль. — Мне можно с вами разговаривать?

— О, я... я из Совета, — отвечает молодой человек. — Кевин Тран.

— Вы слишком молоды, чтобы управлять страной, — хмурится Кастиэль. — Но лучше мне попридержать язык. Не стоит возбуждать международный инцидент до обеда.

— Я не один управляю правительством. Я... — Кевин делает паузу, возможно, пытаясь свести описание своей работы к чему-то понятному Кастиэлю. — Я помогаю министрам. Вроде того, как вы помогаете Его Высочеству?

— Вот, значит, что вам сказали?

Кевин хмурится.

— Это не так?

— Невероятно, — Кастиэль смотрит на крошечные, непрактичные чашки, из которых они должны пить. Набор, вероятно, стоит больше, чем весь его грант на проект в университете. Сам этот фарфоровый сервиз, может, ни в чем и не виноват, но сейчас он олицетворение всего, ненавистного Кастиэлю.

На нем жесткая и неудобная одежда, сшитая личным портным Майкла. Кастиэля обменивают на соглашение, в которое он не верит. Он никогда раньше не задумывался о женитьбе, а приди ему в голову такая идея, пришлось бы прыгать через обручи, чтобы получить разрешение Майкла, поэтому он всегда думал, что если когда-нибудь и захочет быть с кем-то, то будет прекрасно довольствоваться жизнью во грехе.

_— Видите, Кастиэль, вот почему лучше, чтобы это оказались именно вы, — сказала Наоми. — У вас нет никаких обязательств._

_— Университет — это обязательство..._

_— У вас нет эмоциональных обязательств. Вступая в брак, который принесет пользу королевству, вы никого не предаете._

По-видимому, предательство себя в расчет не бралось.

Хотя сейчас не время и не место расстраиваться. В конце концов, у Кастиэля было несколько недель для досады, в течение которых он закончил свою работу и занялся изучением международных отношений, а также начал свое давно отложенное исследование о сексе, которое, несомненно, предстоит воплотить после своей свадьбы.

Странно, но Кастиэлю кажется, будто он чувствует отпечаток ладоней Дина на своих бедрах. Это призрачное прикосновение, но даже если оно чисто психологическое, все равно утешает. Кастиэль был прав, попросив Дина не оставлять физических следов, но какая-то меньшая и более эгоистичная часть Кастиэля хотела бы позволить Дину их нанести. Тогда сегодня у него хотя бы осталось что-то действительно свое.

Неправильно грезить о другом мужчине в ожидании своего будущего мужа. Кастиэль размышляет об этом, а затем думает, насколько относительно неправильно было бы использовать одну из чаш для пунша в качестве подставки для кофе. Меньшее из двух зол?

Фоновое бормотание становится громче, проникая в мысли Кастиэля. Он смотрит вверх.

С одной стороны приемной расположена винтовая лестница, ведущая на верхний этаж. По ней спускается высокий молодой человек, одетый в черные с серебром одежды Дома Винчестеров. Местные исподтишка наблюдают, как Кастиэль выпрямляется.

Вот и тот самый мальчик.

Сэм Винчестер — согласно «отредактированному» досье Наоми, молодой ученый — недавно пошел по стопам своего деда и присоединился к Хранителям Знаний, хотя полного посвящения пока не прошел. Сэм, кажется, сразу узнал Кастиэля и приближается уверенными, широкими шагами.

Уже не такой юный, как на фотографии, и это большое облегчение. Однако разница в возрасте между ними очевидна, как и то, что облачение Сэма плохо на нем сидит — слишком короткое в штанинах и тугое в плечах. Он причесан, но волосы спадают на уши и брови — еще один признак молодости.

После долгих недель беспокойства, разочарования и гнева Кастиэль чувствует, как что-то внутри него тихо смиряется.

— Привет, Сэм, — произносит Кастиэль. Он знает: все, что они сейчас говорят, будет записано. — Я Кастиэль из Хортуса, и рад познакомиться с тобой.

Сэм кланяется. Так как он довольно высокий, поклон занимает время, и когда он выпрямляется, его горло заметно нервно подергивается, и от этого Кастиэль чувствует себя мерзавцем.

— Я тоже рад, сэр, — тихо говорит Сэм. — Как вы... Гм. Надеюсь, ваше путешествие прошло хорошо?

— Да, спасибо. В вашей стране так много прекрасных достопримечательностей. Возможно, в будущем у меня будет больше шансов рассмотреть их поближе, — Сэм напрягается, и Кастиэль внутренне проклинает себя за формулировку. — Я собираюсь выпить чаю, не желаешь присоединиться ко мне?

Сэм смотрит на крошечные чашки. Его руки даже больше, чем у Кастиэля, и он рассмеялся бы над абсурдностью ситуации, если бы не подозревал, что это заставит Наоми метафорически чем-нибудь запустить ему в голову.

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Сэм.

— Хорошо, — эхом отзывается Кастиэль. Они поворачиваются к столу с закусками.

Это неловко. Конечно, неловкость будет всегда, вопрос только в том, как она проявится. Кастиэлю стоит быть честным — когда ему только сообщили об этом предложении, он ожидал, что на другом конце сделки окажется развратный старик.

Обидно узнать, что развратный старик в этом обмене — он сам.

— Как вам кофе? — вежливо интересуется Сэм.

— Неплохо, спасибо, — отвечает Кастиэль. — А у тебя?

— Да, хорошо, — Сэм кашляет себе под нос.

Молодой человек несчастен. До боли очевидно, как сильно, а еще предельно ясно, насколько он полон решимости вести себя прилично. Добровольно ли вызвался Сэм? А его родители? Они боролись за это или стали последним выбором? Их умаслили принять его, когда ни один из Домов не предложил свою кандидатуру? Согласно досье Наоми Дом Винчестеров — не самая известная семья Республики. У них есть доступ ко многим ресурсам из-за связи с Хранителями Знаний, но Сэм принадлежит к отчужденной младшей ветви Дома, главным образом, по причине предположительно спорного брака его родителей.

Должно быть что-то, что этот Дом предлагает Майклу.

Однако Винчестерам важнее, что _Майкл_ предлагает им.

Кастиэль не знает ответа ни на один из вопросов, ведь он недостаточно важен, чтобы знать.

Он вздыхает и делает еще один медленный глоток. Время от времени он бросает взгляд на Сэма, который изо всех сил старается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, но до успеха в этом ему еще очень далеко.

— Я профессор, — говорит Кастиэль. — В университете Хортуса.

Взгляд Сэма на Кастиэля немного испуганный, но он медленно кивает. 

— Да, я знаю о вашем титуле пэра, сэр.

— Нет, я не об этом. Я не владею Хортусом, а в прямом смысле профессор. Преподаю и занимаюсь исследованиями в области расширенной алхимии. Я имел честь читать записки твоего деда, а также многие публикации Хранителей Знаний до того, как рухнула Стена.

Лицо Сэма меняется. Его озаряет любопытство, но он сдерживается, чтобы не сказать больше осторожного:

— О, понятно.

— До этого я путешествовал по островам, — продолжает Кастиэль. — В основном, чтобы собирать образцы и наблюдать за работой моих коллег. Мне всегда хотелось посетить и Хранителей Знаний, чтобы лично увидеть их работу и задать несколько вопросов. Преимущественно сложных.

Сэм улыбается, но затем быстро опускает взгляд в пол.

— Не называй меня «сэр». Пожалуйста, просто «Кастиэль» вполне подойдет.

— Хорошо.

— Могу я звать тебя Сэмом?

Тот слегка нервно пожимает плечами.

— Конечно, спасибо.

«Почему, — Кастиэлю хочется кричать, — почему они выбрали именно этого мальчика?!» Кастиэль хотя бы вырос в семье, которая тысячелетиями использовала друг друга. Республика по определению должна быть лучше — разве не поэтому они отделились от Королевства? Кастиэль, может, и закоренелый холостяк, но Сэм молод и у него вся жизнь впереди. Еще ужаснее то, что тот не может смотреть ему в глаза, словно его обучили этому или — еще хуже, — понарассказывали совершенно оправданные ужасы о том, чего ожидать от своего нового мужа.

Кастиэль настроился на роль местного мудака, но судьба решила отказать ему даже в этом. Теперь он должен позаботиться об этом мальчике, потому что Наоми и Майкл точно этого не сделают.

— Можно нам сейчас сфотографироваться? — громко произносит Кастиэль, поворачиваясь к Наоми. — Или хотя бы закончить официоз? Сэм устал и хочет удалиться к себе.

— Мастер Винчестер уже едет, — сообщает Наоми. Мэри немного в стороне, с кем-то разговаривает. — Сейчас.

— Твой отец сегодня работает? — спрашивает Кастиэль, поворачиваясь к Сэму.

— Да, — слишком быстро отвечает тот. — Его внезапно вызвали, вы же знаете, как это бывает. Мой... мой брат поехал за ним.

— Да, конечно.

Кастиэль обязан как можно скорее сказать Сэму, что он не ждет от него исполнения супружеского долга. Ему также стоит четко указать в контракте, что ни о какой моногамии не может быть и речи — Бог свидетель, такой молодой парень, как Сэм, не должен быть привязан к тому, чей сексуальный опыт — чистый лист. Действительно, до самого недавнего времени Кастиэль думал, что не очень любит секс; встреча с Дином доказала ошибочность этого мнения, а значит, возможно, могут быть и другие не связанные с сексом вещи, которыми он мог бы научиться наслаждаться.

Брак может быть и таким. Или, в конце концов, платоническим. Опыт Кастиэля ограничен, но он знаком с дружбой, и было легко — фантастически легко — впасть во нечто плотское и теплое с Дином. Возможно, Кастиэль найдет с Сэмом нечто среднее. Этот юноша мог бы многое сказать, имей на это разрешение. Кастиэль может предложить ему прошептать желаемое на ухо, и посмотрим, что будет дальше.

— Они приехали, сэр, — говорит Сэм. — Гм. Кастиэль.

Кастиэль дергает лацкан пиджака, расправляя ткань. Он автоматически становится рядом с Сэмом, когда поворачивается, чтобы познакомиться со своим будущим тестем.

Одно понятно сразу — Джон Винчестер не дипломат в семье. Он может надеть свои цвета и ступать степенным шагом, но его выражение лица не имеет ничего общего с нейтральной сдержанностью Мэри. И еще более вероятно — тащить его сюда пришлось насильно, вот этому молодому человеку, который не отходит от него ни на шаг. Мэри заняла позицию с другой стороны, словно оба готовятся схватить Джона, вздумай тот сбежать.

Наверняка в этой семье должен быть кто-то, желающий этого брака?

— Мастер Винчестер, — говорит Кастиэль. Сэм поклонился ему, поэтому Кастиэль, отвечая традиции, теперь кланяется Джону. — Я благодарен вам за ваше присутствие, сэр.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сообщает Джон. Его хмурый взгляд впечатляет, но на Кастиэля еще и не так смотрели. — Мы приветствуем вас, Кастиэль из...

— Хортуса, — подсказывает Мэри.

— Хортуса, — эхом повторяет Джон, намеренно выделяя букву «С», что, как ни странно, заставляет Кастиэля вспомнить о Захарии.

Ну, Кастиэль неплохо жил. Более десяти лет независимости — все помнят изгнание из двора? — в течение которых он мог делать все, что пожелает, если это не приводило к скандалу, затрагивающему Майкла. Кастиэль учился, учил, путешествовал, голодал и работал до кровавых мозолей, и был рад каждому мгновению. Воспоминания Кастиэля — калейдоскоп, и еще он испытывает глубокое удовлетворение, что венцом всего стала его ночь с континентальным незнакомцем.

Кастиэль знает, что не должен думать об этом прямо сейчас, но это логично. Он стоит рядом со своим будущим мужем перед лицом будущего тестя и должен бороться за привилегию занимать свое место. Смешно, но многое в жизни Кастиэля таково; и что с того, что он находит утешение в ярких воспоминаниях об этом тайном акте неповиновения. Это напоминание о его собственной человечности, и о том, что радость можно найти в самых неожиданных местах, и даже в его возрасте по-прежнему есть потенциал открытия новых впечатлений.

Но Кастиэлю действительно стоит перестать думать об этом, поскольку это затуманивает его мозг и влияет на глаза — настолько, что человек, стоящий рядом с Джоном, кажется жутко похожим на Дина.

Однако забавно, что брата Сэма тоже зовут Дин; Кастиэля повеселило это совпадение, когда он прочитал досье Наоми. Но стоящий перед ним человек немного выше его Дина, он причесан и чисто выбрит. Тем не менее, ширина плеч — схожа, как и то, насколько впечатляюще сидит на нем черный с серебром мундир и полосы охотника прорезают драматические линии на манжетах.

— Мой второй сын, — представляет Джон. — Дин Винчестер.

Дин Винчестер смотрит на Кастиэля. Если Кастиэль правильно понимает выражение его лица, на нем читается легкий ужас.

Иллюзия не исчезает. Это лицо Дина.

Кастиэль чувствует, как его собственное лицо застывает.

_Что?_

Дин кланяется. Это быстрое и небрежное движение отличается от церемониального глубокого поклона Сэма. Затем кивает и облизывает губы — Кастиэль знает это движение — а затем отводит взгляд и смотрит на что-то за его плечом.

— Итак, теперь все в сборе, — говорит Мэри, делая шаг вперед, чтобы взять Джона за руку. — Давайте уже сделаем общее фото.

Вокруг... движение. Кастиэль едва осознает происходящее из-за рева в ушах, и слабый мысленный голос — _ну не смешно ли?_ — звучащий снова и снова, с каждым разом становится чуточку истеричнее. В конце концов он замечает, что его затащили в небольшое скопление тел: рядом с ним Сэм, Винчестеры — включая _Дина_ — расположились вокруг, вместе с Наоми, Ионой и Рэйчел, представляющих семью Кастиэля.

Над ними в имитации кипучей деятельности суетятся помощники, поправляя прическу и одежду и накладывая макияж. Затем фотограф поднимает руку и объявляет: «Все смотрим на красный свет, пожалуйста!»

Похожий на пулемет щелчок камеры — неистовый и зловещий.

— Ладно, достаточно волнений для одного дня, — говорит Мэри. — Вы согласны, Кастиэль?

— Да, — голос звучит словно издалека. — Да, конечно.

— Мы придем к вам на обед, — уведомляет Наоми и многозначительно смотрит на Кастиэля.

Он моргает и поворачивается к Сэму.

— А, да.

По крайней мере, сейчас Сэм не колеблется и выжидающе наклоняется к Кастиэлю. Тот подходит к нему, стараясь не касаться тела своего будущего мужа, и целует его в щеку. Предательский взгляд Кастиэля устремляется туда, где рядом с матерью стоит Дин, и жжение в хорошо использованной заднице Кастиэля, почти незаметное все утро, радостно решает заявить о себе.

— Благодарю, — отвечает Сэм, когда Кастиэль отстраняется, но его едва слышно.

***

Следующие нескольких дней Кастиэль и Сэм официально ухаживают друг за другом, посредством тщательно выверенных обедов и завтраков, а также прогулок в саду на крыше.

Сэм вежлив, но сдержан, хотя иногда Кастиэль замечает проблески блестящего ума, который тот решил — или получил инструкции — скрывать. Обычно они прорываются, когда Кастиэль говорит об университете или слугах Дома, но едва ему кажется, что нашел тему, которая вытащит Сэма из его раковины, Иона или Рэйчел кашляют, напоминая, что они пока не женаты и некоторые темы _не стоит_ обсуждать с Домом Винчестеров.

Конечно, сопровождающие — необходимая часть процесса. Иона заменяет Наоми, а Рэйчел — часть семьи Кастиэля.

К сожалению, сопровождающий Сэма — его брат Дин.

Дело в том, что Кастиэль хочет наладить хоть какие-то отношения с Сэмом. Правда хочет, ведь Сэм — такая же жертва обстоятельств, как и он сам, и неплохо было бы иметь кого-то понимающего и сочувствующего.

Но трудно сосредоточиться на своем будущем муже, когда мозг Кастиэля продолжает свои бесполезные тирады, вроде: _его брат знает, каков мой пенис на вкус_.

Не то чтобы Дин подает какие-либо признаки обеспокоенности этой ситуацией. С момента их повторного знакомства он говорит Кастиэлю не больше пары слов, хотя и выступет торжественным фоновым присутствием во время ритуала ухаживаний. Выражение лица Дина смягчается, только когда в его сторону смотрит Сэм, и едва заметные кивки младшему брату выражают ободрение. Кастиэлю если вообще что-то и достается — лишь холодные взгляды.

Возможно, Дин хочет сделать вид, что их встречи никогда не было.

И это прекрасно.

Более чем прекрасно, это — просто замечательно, поскольку означает, что Дина не волнует невероятное совпадение, вернувшее их на орбиту друг друга. Они могут заниматься своими делами и счастливо притворяться, что совсем не знают друг друга — технически это даже правда, ведь Кастиэль не знает Дина. Он едва узнает этого Дина, с его аккуратно уложенными волосами, безличными улыбками и нарядным мундиром. Теплый, растрепанный мужчина, которого Кастиэль встретил в баре, возможно, был каким-то миражом.

Кроме того, присутствие Дина ничего не меняет. Кастиэль по-прежнему выходит за Сэма, и ему все еще суждено сыграть роль пропагандистской иконы. Неважно, чем в свое время занимался Кастиэль с незнакомцем, и неважно, что этот незнакомец теперь будет его деверем. Не то чтобы Кастиэль действительно надеялся снова увидеть Дина; фантазии хороши, но у него существуют пределы, когда дело доходит до эгоизма.

Было бы неплохо с кем-то поговорить об этом. Рэйчел сумела бы держать язык за зубами и рада была бы выслушать, но и осудила бы при этом, а он сейчас ощущает себя немного чувствительным.

Кастиэль застигнут врасплох, когда Рэйчел все равно поднимает эту тему. Это происходит, когда они в очередном зале, ждут, пока Сэм и его помощник настроят пианино для его сольного концерта. Дин, разумеется, рядом с Сэмом, держит его ноты.

Кастиэль и Рэйчел сидят в креслах, расставленных для небольшой аудитории концерта; она оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы, не боясь, прошептать ему:

— Мастеру Дину стоит прекратить откладывать это в долгий ящик, учитывая его злобные взгляды в ваш адрес.

При звуке этого имени Кастиэль автоматически смотрит на Дина, который в данный момент на него совсем не смотрит.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Вы знаете, о чем. Вы же сами заметили, — продолжает Рэйчел. — Он хочет поговорить с вами, но не находит подходящей возможности.

Кастиэль не паникует.

— Что заставило тебя так думать?

— Он старший брат Сэма, — весело говорит Рэйчел. — Вы должны знать, _что_ это значит.

— О, — не сразу, но Кастиэль понимает и расслабляется. — Он к Сэму относится такой же, как и я — к Анне?

— Ну, разумеется. Будучи братом мастера Сэма, он обязан предупредить вас, чтобы вы его не обижали. Госпожу Мэри волнует только дело, а мастер Джон, кажется, предпочитает притворяться, будто вообще ничего не происходит, — Рэйчел задумчиво хмыкает. — Не волнуйтесь, я для вас что-нибудь придумаю.

— Не нужно, — слабо протестует Кастиэль.

— Вам обоим пойдет это на пользу, — твердо заявляет Рэйчел. — Особенно если это заставит его перестать выглядеть так, будто он мечтает вышвырнуть вас из ближайшего окна.

— Не говори так, — одергивает ее Кастиэль и кивает Сэму, который уже сел, приготовившись играть. — А теперь давай послушаем.

***

Однако Рэйчел выполняет свою угрозу. Для этого ей требуется еще один день, а значит, к тому времени, как это происходит, Кастиэль ослабляет свою бдительность, полагая, что разговор забыт. Ему и в голову не приходит заподозрить что-то связанное с Дином, когда Рэйчел загоняет его в угол, перед тем, как он собирается спуститься на ужин.

— Сначала зайдите в переговорную, — велит Рэйчел Кастиэлю. — Я подожду вас в вестибюле.

— Хорошо.

Кастиэль идет — почему бы и нет? Рэйчел ведет его расписание и следит, чтобы он был там, где нужно, и Кастиэль любит ее достаточно, чтобы следовать ее указаниям — о чем Наоми хорошо известно, поэтому она и дала Рэйчел эту должность. Если Рэйчел говорит ему идти в переговорную, он пойдет в переговорную.

Где, к сожалению, его ждет Дин. Один.

По-видимому, для обоих это сюрприз, потому что Дин, похоже, так же потрясен при виде его, как и он сам. Дверь на автоматических петлях захлопывается за Кастиэлем.

Дин прерывает молчание трогательным:

— Вот, черт. Где Рэйчел?!

Кастиэль берет себя в руки.

— Рэйчел?

— Слушай, братан, я не очень хорошо знаю твои обычаи, — Дин пожимает плечами — движение до умопомрачения небрежно, — а потом вспоминает, где он и с кем, и встает по стойке смирно. — Она сказала, что я должен прийти сюда для аудиенции с тобой или чего-то в этом роде. Меня никто об этом не предупреждал, но я решил, что пойду. Она придет или нет?

— Вряд ли, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Отлично! — восклицает Дин. — Так что же мне делать? Поцеловать тебе руку или что?

— Не будь смешным, — огрызается Кастиэль, и Дин заметно ощетинивается. — Рэйчел вызвала тебя, потому что ты не такой уж незаметный. Она подметила твои убийственные взгляды, хотя ее предположение, к счастью, ошибочно. Она думает, что ты переживаешь за честь своего брата.

Улыбка Дина медленная и саркастическая.

— А с чего ты взял, что она ошибается?

— Прошу прощения?

— Мне кажется, это прекрасная причина, — говорит Дин. — В конце концов, ты изменил моему брату.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Что?

— Собираешься теперь и передо мной разыгрывать спектакль? — смеется Дин. — Ты можешь причесываться, болтать о моде и играть в переодевания сколько угодно, но это ни хрена не значит, потому что я знаю, что ты лжец и обманщик...

— Я никого не обманывал! — огрызается Кастиэль. — Я даже не знал, что это будет твой брат, пока...

— О, хочешь сказать, что на твоей планете совершенно нормально взять и подцепить незнакомца после помолвки? Видишь ли, мы тут такого не делаем. Кто знает, что за болячку ты можешь передать Сэму.

— Я умею предохраняться, и _тебе_ прекрасно об этом известно, — шипит Кастиэль.

Дин краснеет, но выражение его лица не становится менее опасным.

— Тебе чертовски повезло, что я не сдал тебя.

— Мне все равно, — говорит Кастиэль, хмурясь еще сильнее, когда Дин усмехается. — Думаешь, меня волнует этот брак? Думаешь, я сильно его хочу?

— Слушай, чувак... _Мэнни_, — Дин усмехается. — Это вы пришли к нам с идеей этой чертовой шарады...

— Вот что сказал тебе ваш Совет? — парирует Кастиэль. — И ты им поверил? Знаешь что, Дин, я в таком же восторге от этого, как и твой брат. Единственная причина, по которой меня выбрали — я самый доступный член семьи Майкла. Думаешь, он пустит в расход того, кто ему действительно нужен?

Они кружат по маленькой комнате вокруг друг друга с момента начала этого спора — Дин больше, чем Кастиэль, из-за беспокойства и разочарования, — но сейчас оба останавливаются. Дин тяжело дышит, и это особенно заметно в этом облегающем развитую грудь мундире. Не то чтобы Кастиэль специально обращал на это внимание.

— Значит, решил выйти на последний трах?

Кастиэль почти смеется.

— На _первый_ трах, Дин. Но разве это не имеет смысла? Все, о чем я знал — я выйду за кого-то, кто захочет, чтобы я лежал лицом вниз и не рыпался в нашу первую брачную ночь. Я злился и боялся, и решил использовать остатки своей свободы ради что-то стоящего.

— Боялся, — удивленно повторяет Дин. — Ты-то?

— Да, — что-то внутри Кастиэля вздрагивает от облегчения, когда он наконец произносит это вслух. — Посуди сам, Дин. Я искал что-то, что могло быть только моим. Что-то, не связанное с Королевством, или Майклом, или Наоми. Эта ночь была полностью моей, я сам на своих условиях сделал выбор, и не буду сожалеть о ней.

Кастиэль замирает там, где остановился. Дин тоже не двигается с места; он стоит, оценивая слова и лицо Кастиэля, и хотя хмурый взгляд пропадает, он, без сомнения, считает его доводы недостаточными. Облегчение от честности, возможно, и подпорчено горечью, но Кастиэль не отступит.

— Господи, Кас, — Дин качает головой. — Ты мог нарваться на какого-нибудь придурка.

Кастиэль пожимает плечами.

— Ну и что? Это все равно был бы опыт.

— Это пиздец, — тихо говорит Дин.

— Тогда мне повезло, — говорит Кастиэль. — Мне посчастливилось найти доброго, терпеливого и щедрого человека. Это память, которую стоит беречь.

Дин сглатывает.

— Вот как?

— Конечно, — резко отвечает Кастиэль. — Возможно, ввиду твоего опыта для тебя это не так уж и важно, но его у меня нет, и это было фантастически.

— Тебе не с чем сравнивать...

— Мне понравилось, — шипит Кастиэль. — Мне понравилось, это _мое_, и никому этого не отнять, даже тебе.

Дин пристально смотрит на него. Кастиэль слабо чувствует победу, хотя и не уверен, о чем они сейчас спорят. Единственное, что он осознает, — наконец-то треснул фасад профессиональной услужливости Дина, которую он наблюдал последние несколько дней, и от этого Кастиэль ощущает дрожь волнения.

Затем Дин двигается. Рефлексы Кастиэля достаточно хороши, но он не предугадывает его действие, не понимает, что должно произойти, пока рука Дина не обхватывает затылок, а потом его целуют. Дин Винчестер наклоняется и целует его, и Кастиэль пару мгновений потрясен, затем его тело догоняет происходящее, воскрешая память об их совместной ночи, приказывает Кастиэлю раздвинуть губы и изо всех сил схватиться за Дина.

Дин везде, абсолютный и подавляющий. Его рот — это печь, в которую Кастиэль может дышать, а тело — стена, на которую он может взобраться. Их губы сталкиваются, прижимаются и скользят друг по другу, поцелуи более неуклюжие, чем были прежде, но глубже и болезненнее. Дин мягко двигается, но твердо толкает его вперед, пока Кастиэль не ощущает спиной давление стены, к которой его прижимают.

Вот каково это — быть поглощенным, и все разочарование и беспокойство последних дней находят свой выход, Кастиэль целует в ответ так же отчаянно, как целуют его, и обхватывает ногой бедра Дина, чтобы добраться до него.

Кастиэль определенно чувствует ногой возбуждение Дина. Он вздрагивает от осознания — _это_ побывало внутри него, — и его задница сжимается в ностальгическом стремлении к повторному выступлению.

Кто-то кричит.

Дин потрясенно отстраняется. Кастиэль быстро моргает и щурится туда, куда смотрит Дин.

В дверях с открытым от прозвучавшего крика ртом стоит Кевин. Он разворачивается и убегает.

— Блядь! — рычит Дин. Кастиэль отбрасывает руки назад, освобождая Дина, чтобы тот догнал Кевина.

Это дает Кастиэлю возможность вздохнуть, прижать руку к своему рту и задаться вопросом, о чем, черт возьми, он думает. Это именно та черта, которую Кастиэль не хотел пересекать, и он только что сделал это.

— Ты ничего не видел, — говорит Дин. Он вернулся назад с Кевином, которому зажимает рот рукой. — Кев, ты слушаешь? Ты ничего не видел, потому что не на что было смотреть.

Стыд обжигает лицо Кастиэля, но он заставляет себя встретиться с Кевином взглядом. В ответ он получает не гнев, а явную панику, глаза Кевина широко раскрыты и беспомощно бегают вокруг..

— Сейчас я уберу руку, — говорит Дин.

Как только его рот свободен, Кевин выпаливает:

— Я ничего не видел!

— О нет, — дрожащим голосом произносит Кастиэль.

— Вы, ребята, просто разговаривали! — восклицает Кевин. — Я искал... ничего... не видел, потому что не на что было смотреть!

— Успокойся, — приказывает Дин.

Кевин повинуется. Ему приходится сделать глубокий вдох, но он успокаивается. Дин ослабляет хватку, и Кевин отступает, слегка дергаясь на шатких ногах. Он не смотрит на Кастиэля.

— Э-э. Хм. Возможно, стоило бы уйти, Дин. Вы опаздываете.

— Да, — Дин облизывает губы. Хотелось бы Кастиэлю, чтобы он этого не заметил. — Да, нам лучше уйти.

— Да, — быстро кивая, соглашается Кевин.

Кастиэль ничего не говорит. Его ноги ощущают тяжесть прошедшей недели и не в состоянии держать тело. Хорошо, что за его спиной стена. Твердая, успокаивающая, особенно когда кажется, что он вот-вот развалится.

— И еще кое-что, — говорит Дин угрожающе спокойным тоном. — Держись от меня подальше, Кастиэль.

Кастиэль задыхается.

— Это _ты_ держись от меня подальше, — дрожащим от гнева голосом отвечает он. — Ты... это же ты сам...

Но Дин даже не удосуживается это признать. Он просто поворачивается спиной к Кастиэлю и уходит с Кевином, закрывая за собой дверь.

Кастиэль пялится на дверь, потрясенный, взбешенный и умирающий от отвращения к себе.

— Как ты смеешь! — восклицает он. — Как ты _посмел_!

Это не приносит облегчения.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Аннуите́т или финансовая рента — общий термин, описывающий график погашения финансового инструмента, когда выплаты устанавливаются периодически равными суммами через равные промежутки времени

Рейчел встревожена. 

— Не помогло?

— Боюсь, что нет, — говорит Кастиэль. — На самом деле, думаю, тебе лучше по возможности держаться от Дина как можно дальше.

— Вы его оскорбили? Зачем вам лезть на рожон? 

— Некоторые вещи просто находятся вне нашего контроля, хотя я благодарен тебе за... — Кастиэль хмуро смотрит на нее. — Почему ты решила, что виноват я? 

— Ну, — Рэйчел протягивает ему дневной маршрут, и Кастиэль старается не обидеться. — Идемте, у нас сегодня тяжелый день.

***

Холодная война, продолжающаяся между ним и Дином, необычна. Кастиэль зол, да, но гнев управляем. Он в жизни не доставит Дину удовольствия лицезреть себя выведенным из равновесия их спором — или тем, что Дин _первым_ полез целоваться. Если тот хочет поиграть в безразличие, Кастиэль с радостью согласится.

Поэтому он продолжает оказывать внимание своему жениху. Это — торжество разума над плотью, только и всего.

Кастиэль не чувствует себя виноватым в том, что Кевин теперь при встрече отказывается смотреть ему в глаза — Дин _в этом_ совершенно не комплексует, поскольку очевидно, что он хочет. Кастиэля _не_ интересует, о чем думает Дин или как он оправдывает то, что не рассказал всю историю своей любимой семье, или является ли голод, который ощутил в нем Кастиэль, доказательством того, что вопреки всему Дин хочет его. Это все не имеет значения. Существует множество более важных вещей, о которых стоит подумать.

Самое главное — Кастиэль с Сэмом, наконец, достигли стадии, когда могут обсудить более тонкие детали своего контракта. Сэм это так же хорошо понимает, и по причине щекотливости темы им разрешено побыть в отдельной комнате, где присутствуют только их непосредственные сопровождающие — оба находятся на своей стороне: Рэйчел читает книгу, а Дин сам с собой играет в бильярд.

Кастиэль занимательно проводит примерно час, изучая поместья Винчестеров и Кэмпбеллов — те, что причитаются Джону и Мэри и которые унаследует Сэм, когда придет время. Цифры скромные, хотя Кастиэля настораживает, как тепло Сэм говорит о собственности в Лоуренсе.

— Я хотел спросить... — Сэм колеблется. Он так редко начинает разговор, что Кастиэль решает не перебивать его, ожидая, пока Сэм собирается с мыслями. — В контракте говорится об услугах и аннуитете[1], и кто чем владеет, но ничего о... О том, что произойдет после свадьбы?

— Так и есть, — Кастиэль листает страницы переплетенного документа — страницы, полные комментариев, каракулей и вопросительных знаков. — Вот условия медового месяца, движения по Королевству, необязательное движение по Республике и официальные выступления после этого.

— А как насчет условий жизни?

— Я хотел бы вернуться к своему посту, и полагаю, ты пожелаешь продолжить обучение у Хранителей Знаний? — Сэм кивает. — Значит, так и поступим. Мы можем делать все, что захотим, если это не нарушает никаких других условий.

Сэм слегка хмурится. Кастиэль удивлен его реакцией, он думал, что тот почувствует облегчение, но вместо этого выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Мы оба получим большую компенсацию от Короны, — напоминает ему Кастиэль. — И по мере необходимости будем оставаться на связи для координации официальных выступлений и тому подобного. 

— А как насчет спорных вопросов? — интересуется Сэм.

Кастиэль вздрагивает. 

— Ты хочешь детей?

— О, _Боже_. — Сэм давится этим богохульством, стул скребет по полу, когда он резко встает. Его руки прижаты к лицу, скрывая большую его часть, но Кастиэль слышит панические хрипы. — Боже мой, я не могу этого сделать, _не могу этого сделать_. 

— Сэм... 

Но Дин уже тут как тут, заботливый старший брат сжимает руку Сэма и уводит его на безопасное расстояние. Кастиэль остается, беспомощно наблюдая, как Дин наклоняет голову, шепча слова утешения, которые ему известны лучше всего, чтобы унять дрожь в плечах Сэма.

Кастиэль бросает взгляд на Рэйчел, чье выражение лица сочувственное, но нейтральное.

— _Нет_! — набрасывается на брата Сэм. Кастиэль подпрыгивает от неожиданности и еще больше удивляется, когда Дин поднимает руки в знак примирения. Теперь братья спорят тихо, но яростно, и Кастиэль чувствует озноб от этого неожиданного разрушения маски Сэма.

— Сэм... — говорит Дин.

— Нет, — тот отталкивает Дина — детский жест, который брат принимает с усталым вздохом. Сэм оборачивается, возвращая Кастиэлю полное внимание. Его глаза блестят, а рот упрямо сжат, и Кастиэль внезапно вспоминает о несправедливости, которая привела их к этому разговору.

Сэм делает глубокий вдох, горло подрагивает, когда он нервно сглатывает. 

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь настоящее, — говорит он. — Что-то реальное о себе.

— Что-то... настоящее?

— Нечто большее, чем... Чем то, что записано, — настаивает Сэм. — Я не знаю тебя, я ничего не знаю, никто не рассказывает мне всю историю, и это _сводит меня с ума_.

— Кастиэль, — предупреждает Рэйчел.

Кастиэль быстрым жестом заставляет ее замолчать. Сэм почти дрожит, и это, может быть, самая лучшая возможность, которая выпадет им до свадьбы.

— Официальная версия гласит, что Майкл позволил мне покинуть столицу, чтобы преследовать свои интересы, — говорит Кастиэль. — Дело в том, что он в ужасе от мысли, что кто-то из его родственников захочет покинуть безопасную среду его двора. Таким образом, вместо этого он сплел эту историю, что также помогло укрепить его репутацию разумного главы семьи. 

— Почему ты? — спрашивает Сэм. — Почему он выбрал тебя? 

— Я одинок и ни с кем не связан, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Не владею большой собственностью, не имею никакой военной или финансовой власти. У меня нет ни малейшего желания просить моего супруга о чем-то значительном или пойти против Майкла, или вмешиваться в дела Республики. Я удобен ему — я тихий и спокойный, что делает меня идеально подходящим для цели короля.

Сэм отворачивается, переводя взгляд на вид за закрытым окном. Кастиэль не настолько его знает, чтобы определить, рефлексия это или тоска, но за плечом Сэма неподвижно стоит Дин, готовый при необходимости действовать.

— Тогда почему _я_? — тихо спрашивает Сэм.

— На этот вопрос я ответить не могу, — говорит Кастиэль. — Меня выбрал Майкл. А кто выбрал тебя?

Сэм заливается смехом, звучащим абсурдно громко в тихой комнате. Он медленно оборачивается и беспокойно проводит руками по лицу и волосам. Кастиэль молчит, ожидая, пока он закончит свои метания, глубоко вздохнет и, наконец, соберется с духом, чтобы снова встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Но Майкл, Его Высочество, не... Может ли он _заставить_ нас иметь детей?

— Как мой супруг, ты будешь находиться под юрисдикцией Короны, — говорит Кастиэль. — Сомневаюсь, что он заинтересован в продолжении моей линии, но по закону — да, может.

— Значит, он может выбрать суррогатную мать? Или ребенка для усыновления? Как это вообще... Как он может... 

— В моем королевстве так устроено с незапамятных времен, — очень мягко говорит Кастиэль. — И Сэм... Когда мы прибудем, тебе нельзя будет произносить подобное. Это измена.

— И ты никогда не подвергал это сомнению? — с вызовом спрашивает Сэм.

— Я давно живу там, — отвечает Кастиэль. — У меня больше опыта в обходе опасностей.

— И ты член семьи, — замечает Сэм. Он достаточно точен.

Вот почему Кастиэлю сходит с рук то, как он ведет себя с Наоми и Ионой. Помогает то, что им отлично известно, насколько он безвреден; Кастиэль не эксгибиционист, как Бальтазар, и не мятежник, вроде Анны. Кастиэль может ворчать и стонать, но его подлинный талант — быть ничем не примечательным. Без сомнения, Майкл до сих пор воспринимает его лишь как младшего брата Анны — то есть беднягу, у которого не было выбора, кроме как поддаться влиянию ее радикальных взглядов.

Кастиэль понятия не имеет, как Анна отреагирует на эту свадьбу, если она еще не слышала об этом. Он почти уверен, что она сорвет сие важное событие и похитит его, если решит, что сможет прорваться через защиту Наоми.

У Сэма тоже есть семья, которая его любит. Лицо Дина — образец контроля, и нет никаких сомнений, что он будет рядом с Сэмом до тех пор, пока сможет и захочет.

— Да, семейные узы имеют большое значение, — говорит Кастиэль. — Из-за меня Майкл будет щедр с тобой. В этом я совершенно уверен.

— А если я захочу... Захочу иметь тут свой дом? — спрашивает Сэм. — И жить здесь?

— Я могу попросить его купить тебе жилье, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— А как насчет разного рода _отношений_? 

— Я не против, если ты захочешь иметь других партнеров. Условия контракта требуют конфиденциальности, а не верности. 

— А если я никогда не захочу видеть тебя вне... Вне официального статуса?

Кастиэль внимательно смотрит на него. Сэм, кажется, спохватывается и сразу же опускает взгляд в пол, изображая покорность, которой больше никого не обманешь. 

— Если таково будет твое желание, — осторожно отвечает Кастиэль. 

Этот ответ Сэма тоже не успокаивает. Он снова поворачивается спиной к Кастиэлю, теряясь в своих мыслях и игнорируя едва заметный кивок Дина.

— Я не в состоянии исправить ситуацию, в которой мы оказались, — говорит Кастиэль. — Но могу сделать ее настолько безболезненной для тебя, насколько это в моих силах. 

Кастиэль понимает, что сказанное — самый близкий вариант _предложения_, который он когда-либо сделает в своей жизни.

Эта мысль могла оказаться подавляющей, изучи они ее слишком внимательно, поэтому Кастиэль этого не делает.

— Если хочешь, можем начать с того, чтобы стать союзниками, — предлагает Кастиэль. — Мы с тобой в одной лодке, и порой все, что нужно — обрести понимающего человека. Можешь не отвечать мне сейчас, Сэм, просто... Сначала подумай. Как насчет того, чтобы продолжить завтра, хорошо?

Сэм кивает, все еще стоя спиной к Кастиэлю. Дин тоже кивает Кастиэлю; он продолжает хмуриться, но в его взгляде чувствуется мягкая благодарность, которая, как надеется Кастиэль, позже превратится в эффективную братскую поддержку. Он выводит Сэма из комнаты, и тот послушно следует за ним.

Кастиэль выдыхает. 

— Все прошло хорошо.

— Он несчастен, — говорит Рэйчел.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь не совсем очевидное. 

Рэйчел берет контракт со стола, аккуратно складывая его.

— Кастиэль, он несчастен, потому что вы — слишком хороший. 

— Это не то, что он... что? 

— Вы разумны и нетребовательны. Будь вы, скажем, как Иона, он без проблем бы противостоял. Но он не может этого сделать, поскольку вы — такой, какой есть, и не даете ему повода для конфронтации, — Рэйчел качает головой. — Наоми просто не смогла бы выбрать лучшего кандидата.

Кастиэль хмурится. 

— Можно было сказать это с меньшим восхищением. 

— От этого правда не изменится. 

— Все, что здесь произошло — конфиденциально, — говорит Кастиэль. — Это понятно?

Рэйчел кивает. 

— Да, конечно, однако... — она захлопывает рот, когда дверь снова открывается.

Это неожиданно вернувшийся на сцену Дин. Сейчас он один, видимо, где-то надежно спрятал Сэма, но что бы ни заставляло Дина так целеустремленно направляться прямиком к Кастиэлю, вряд ли это хорошо.

Дин останавливается прямо перед ним — этот упрямый прямой подбородок наверняка фамильная черта. 

— Сэм — хороший мальчик, — он морщится. — Хороший человек. И скоро станет великим. Его ум острый, как бритва и полон идей. Он сможет не отставать от тебя и двора Майкла, а после обскачет и других.

_О._

— Ты не обязан извиняться за него, Дин. 

— Я не извиняюсь... Ладно, я вроде как извиняюсь, но это... Я не хочу, чтобы у него были неприятности, ясно? 

Кастиэль улыбается. 

— Сомневаюсь, что ты или я можем предотвратить это, — выражение лица Дина причудливо меняется — от испуга к неуверенности и подозрительности. Кастиэль действительно сказал это без задней мысли, поэтому добавляет: — Он может с радостью поднимать волну везде, где появляется. Таково упрямство. Мой долг присмотреть за ним.

— Это должно быть _моим_ долгом, — не без горечи говорит Дин.

— Ты прекрасно справляешься, — соглашается Кастиэль. — Замечательно, что в такой момент ты присматриваешь за ним.

Взгляд Дина метнулся в сторону Рэйчел, просматривающей контракт и не особо обращающей на них внимания. Кажется, он хочет что-то сказать, но передумывает — некое противоречие или самоконтроль удерживают его. Дин — страстный человек, его возможности ограничены, однако он все равно полон решимости помочь своему брату. Это по-своему чудесно, хотя Кастиэль и чувствует боль от тоски по дому, которая постоянно бередит его. 

Учитывая выбор, Кастиэлю в связи с этим не хочется быть разумным. Поставьте его рядом с Наоми, и от его понимания не останется и _следа_. Но Наоми здесь нет, а есть Дин.

— Я знаю, что он заслуживает лучшего, — говорит Кастиэль. — И понимаю. Корона проявит чрезвычайную щедрость — у Сэма не будет недостатка ни в деньгах, ни в связях. Знаю, это не слишком утешает, но что есть. 

— Да, — губы Дина дергаются, но это не совсем улыбка. — Могло быть и хуже.  
Кастиэль неловко мнется. 

— Возможно, тебе стоит пойти к нему?

— Да, я так и сделаю. Спасибо, Кас.

Дин уходит; Кастиэль присоединяется к Рэйчел и демонстративно игнорирует ее хмурый взгляд.

***

Личные покои Кастиэля нелепы и помпезны, но кровать ему нравится. Не вся, потому что он не видит смысла в балдахине, но матрас великолепен, а покрывала — чудесны. Несмотря на стрессовость ситуации, Кастиэль по-настоящему высыпается, и это радует. Возможно, Наоми специально позаботилась о его комфорте — и, откровенно говоря, ему не хотелось, чтобы она это упустила.

Так что, когда ночью чьи-то сильные руки трясут его, грубо вырывая из сна, он сильно удивлен. Кастиэль просыпается и видит над собой Рэйчел.

— Вставайте, — говорит она. — Вас вызвала Наоми.

— Прямо сейчас?— Кастиэль искоса смотрит на нее. Не может быть, чтобы уже наступило утро.

— Да, _сейчас_.

— Но зачем?

— _Кастиэль_. 

— Ты не знаешь, — Кастиэль пытается снова натянуть на себя одеяло, но Рэйчел сдергивает его. — Я член королевской семьи, Рэйчел. 

— О, _теперь_ вы решили об этом вспомнить.

Кастиэль с трудом поднимается и налетает на столик, прежде чем Рэйчел подхватывает его и через отдельный выход выводит из спальни в узкие темные коридоры к лестнице. Вскоре они достигают двери, которая едва проснувшемуся Кастиэлю кажется неотличимой от других, уже пройденных. 

За дверью скрывается небольшая комната без окон — она освещена и обставлена, как импровизированный конференц-зал. 

Единственный из присутствующих, кто сидит на стуле — это Наоми. Кастиэль в жизни не видел ее одетой столь неформально — обычный костюм отсутствует, хотя рубашка все так же отглажена и застегнута на все пуговицы. В комнате стоят или двигаются Иона, Мэри, Джон и Дин — все четверо в своих официальных облачениях.

Кастиэль вздыхает. Ну, разумеется, он один пришел в пижаме.

— Хорошо, — торопливо говорит Иона, махнув рукой на стул, чтобы Кастиэль присел. — Теперь, когда все в сборе...

— Вы вообще не слушаете меня! — бросает Дин. — Мне нужно туда съездить...

— Теперь, раз уж все в сборе, — громко повторяет Иона. — Кастиэль, вашего жениха нет. 

— Я вижу, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Нет, его совсем нет, он исчез с виллы, — раздраженно говорит Иона. — Пропал. Никто не знает, куда.

Прозвучавшей новости требуется какое-то время, чтобы прорваться к сознанию сквозь полусонный ступор Кастиэля. Иона выжидающе смотрит на него, как и Рэйчел, которая при этом еще и кусает губы. В отличии от Наоми — та хмуро глядит в стену, скрестив на груди руки. Они явно ждут какую-то реакцию. 

— Вы спрашиваете, знаю ли я, где он? — уточняет Кастиэль.

— Нет, мы не... — Иона делает паузу. — А вы _знаете_?

— Нет.

— Я могу найти его! — восклицает Дин. — Он мой брат, я знаю, куда он ходит, и понимаю ход его мыслей.

— Очевидно, не настолько хорошо, как ты думал, — бормочет Джон.

— Нам нужно действовать деликатно, — говорит Мэри. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы стало известно, что он пропал. Я поддерживаю идею направить Дина искать его. 

— С чего вдруг? — скептически интересуется Иона. — Особенно когда есть вероятность, что именно он позволил Сэму уйти?

— Нет, я этого не делал! — протестует Дин.

— Вы — его сопровождающий, и все время с ним, — указывает Иона. — Он мог сбежать только, если вы ему помогли.

— А, так теперь он «сбежал»? Интересный выбор слов, чувак.

— Ему мог помочь кто угодно, — говорит Мэри. — Дин, что тебе известно? _Дин_. 

Тот закрывает лицо рукой. 

— Я думаю, это из-за девушки.

Поднимается галдеж. Кастиэль не может заставить себя реагировать, лишь ощущает смутное веселье, что Винчестеры спорят, как обычные люди. Ну, он так и предполагал, они же и есть люди, но интересно наблюдать это воочию. Мэри требует ответов, Джон вслух рассуждает о том, что сейчас делает Сэм, а Дин клянется, что никогда не встречался с этой девушкой, а, возможно, и девушки-то никакой нет, и он обязательно рассказал бы родителям, знай хоть что-то конкретное.

— Ладно, да, это я виноват, — говорит Дин. — Так позвольте мне загладить свою вину и вернуть его. 

— Нет, — протестует Иона. — Дину нельзя доверять.

— _Какого черта_? — вспыхивает Джон. — Мой сын...

— Не поймите нас неправильно, мы очень уважаем вас и вашу жену, — быстро говорит Иона. — Но ваш сын явно саботирует этот брак. 

— Что?! — визжит Дин. — Я... _что_?

— Он соблазнил Кастиэля, — говорит Иона. — Когда и это не заставило Кастиэля вмешаться или остановить процесс, он сменил тактику и помог Сэму сбежать.

Первая мысль Кастиэля: Иона просто гадает. Он _не знает_, иначе они с Наоми сначала поговорили бы с ним. Обложили бы кучей новых угроз и придумали бы какой-нибудь сложный план, чтобы гарантировать, что все улики уничтожены и Кастиэль _никогда больше_ не сможет провернуть такой трюк.

— Я не соблазнял его! — вопит Дин. — Это _он_ соблазнил меня!

Кастиэль закрывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Когда это произошло? — резко спрашивает Мэри.

— Еще хуже, — восклицает Иона, — переспав с Кастиэлем, он заранее запятнал его брак с Сэмом, заставив того совершить инцест!

— Как раз перед тем, как мы приехали, — говорит Дин. — Я не знал, кто он такой, клянусь Богом, я просто болтался в баре, а он сидел там... Эй, это не инцест!

— А по _нашему_ закону — именно он, — возражает Иона.

— Вы были в баре _Бенни_? — спрашивает Джон.

— Приоритеты, дорогой, — говорит Мэри.

— Разве Габриэль не просил отменить этот закон? — спрашивает Рэйчел.

— Я не виноват, — отчаянно настаивает Дин. — Это была его идея!

— Ха! — смеется Иона. — Вы хотите, чтобы мы поверили в это «совпадение»? Что среди всех людей, которых мог встретить Кастиэль, по чистой случайности этим «кто-то» оказались вы?

— Ты пропустил ту часть, где я сказал, что это была его идея?

— Дин прав, — вмешивается Кастиэль. — Это я виноват. Именно я подстрекал его к сексу.   
Иона и Винчестеры поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Кастиэль пожимает плечами. Он знает, что, вероятно, со стороны кажется, будто он спокоен. Однако самого по себе спокойствия Кастиэль не ощущает, как и не чувствует паники, потрясения или предательства. Просто... _ой_, правда вылезла наружу, теперь можно двигаться дальше.

Мэри недоверчиво качает головой, крепко сжимая плечо сына.

— Больше ничем не хочешь поделиться с окружающими, Дин?

— Нет, мэм, — тихо отвечает тот.

— Вот история, которая произошла, — говорит Наоми, впервые открыв рот с момента появления Кастиэля в комнате. Она разворачивается на стуле, чтобы обратиться к аудитории, почти так же, как кто-нибудь демонстрировал бы им сборку-разборку автомата. — Кастиэль и Дин познакомились давно, еще в юности, завязали курортный роман, который, по их мнению, не имел будущего, и полюбовно расстались. Годы спустя Кастиэль начинает переговоры о браке с Домом Винчестеров — изначально с Сэмом, — и тут внезапно обнаруживает, что его давно потерянный возлюбленный — не кто иной, как брат Сэма. Тот охотно отступает, позволяя своему жениху и брату воссоединиться. 

В комнате повисает молчание, пока присутствующие переваривают сказанное. Лицо Дина претерпевает занятную метаморфозу. 

Кастиэль поднимает руку. 

— Как у нас мог быть курортный роман, если Дин в жизни не выезжал за пределы Республики?

— Кас, это _все_, что ты хочешь сказать? — резко спрашивает Дин. — Серьезно? 

— Да, это сразу бросается в глаза.

— Люди проглотят эту историю, — говорит Наоми. — Пресса будет в восторге, а народ — еще больше. Разве вы не согласны? 

— Дин не женится на Кастиэле, — возражает Мэри. — Соглашение касается Сэма. 

— Одна континентальная перспектива ничем не отличается от другой, — гнет Наоми. — Сэм ясно выразил свое отношение к этой ситуации и показал, с каким уважением относится к своему жениху. История, которую я только что озвучила, представляет Сэма джентльменом и героем, что больше, чем он заслужил.

Дин встает. 

— Эй, сейчас же...

— Мы знали, что нечто подобное произойдет, — говорит Джон. — У Сэма всегда на все было свое мнение. 

— Нет, Сэм не повел бы себя так безрассудно, — возражает Мэри. — Возможно, ему просто потребовалось личное пространство, чтобы все это осмыслить. Он вполне может вернуться через несколько часов, думая, что мы ничего не заметим.

— Таково ваше убеждение? — произносит Наоми.

— Уйди он по своей воле, оставил бы сообщение, — резко говорит Мэри. — Мы должны найти его или считать, что исчезновение — не его выбор. 

— Вы верите в своего сына, и я это понимаю, — говорит Наоми. — Но Его Высочество не обрадуется, когда узнает об этом. Я могу выиграть максимум день-два, после чего назад дороги не будет. Поэтому я предлагаю вам найти его или готовиться перешивать свадебный костюм.

Ну, разумеется, ничего нового — Наоми диктует, как все будет, напоминая Кастиэлю, насколько остро он изолирован. Перед ним будущее, и он понятия не имеет, как оно будет выглядеть. Все по-старому.

Но если Сэм все-таки действительно сбежал, почет ему и уважение. Хотя бы у одного из них хватило наглости сделать это.

— Позаботьтесь об этом, — приказывает Наоми. — Я откланиваюсь. Рэйчел, проследи, чтобы Кастиэль вернулся в свои покои. Иона, ко мне.

— Да, мэм, — отзывается тот. 

Кастиэль и Рэйчел покидают комнату под яростный спор Винчестеров. Да пребудет с ними вся возможная удача.

Ведомый Рэйчел Кастиэль впадает в полубессознательное состояние, близкое ко сну, и просыпается только, когда та дергает его за руку. 

— Что? — невнятно бормочет он. Они дошли до двери, ведущей в его покои, но Дин почему-то последовал за ними. — Что? — повторяет он.

— Это личный этаж Кастиэля, — шипит Рейчел.

— Пять минут, — говорит Дин. — Да ладно, ты же знаешь, что это важно.

Рейчел выдыхает сквозь зубы. 

— Пять минут, дверь остается открытой, _никаких прикосновений_. 

— Да бл... — Дин вовремя осекается, ограничившись злобным взглядом в спину скрывающейся за дверью Рэйчел. — Ладно, Кас, я должен знать, Сэм тебе что-нибудь говорил? Что-то, что может подсказать мне, куда он пошел? 

Кастиэль пытается сосредоточиться. 

— Ничего сходу не приходит на ум.

— Да ладно, чувак, должно быть хоть что-то.

— Сэм умный, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Он в жизни бы не проболтался, тем более передо мной. Если ты не ожидал, что это произойдет, то кто еще мог бы?

Дин кривится. 

— Приятель, ты не хочешь проявить хоть немного беспокойства? 

— Я совершенно уверен, что ты беспокоишься за нас двоих. 

— Эй, я _не_ женюсь на тебе, — огрызается Дин.

— _Согласен_.

— Я не шучу, Кас, _я не женюсь на тебе_, — настаивает Дин. — У меня есть свои обязанности, есть люди, которые рассчитывают, что я буду рядом. А _Сэм_? Ну он действительно был обучен этому. Сэм — умнее, он — тот, кто может справиться с Майклом и... и всем этим политическим делом.

Это Кастиэль понимает. 

— Ты не запаска, — мягко говорит он. — Я знаю. 

Дин снова колеблется и неуверенно мнется, словно приготовился к удару справа, но получил что-то другое. 

— Это ведь не ты им сказал, да? 

— Нет, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Причин поднимать этот вопрос не было никаких, особенно когда последствия могли повлиять не только на мою репутацию. Единственной возможной причиной сделать это было бы желание увидеть реакцию Наоми. 

Дин фыркает. 

— Мечты оправдались?

— Нет, — печально говорит Кастиэль. — Все было совсем не так, как я думал.

— Готов поспорить. 

— Дин, я действительно устал, — Кастиэль смущенно теребит свою пижамную куртку. — Удачи в поисках Сэма. Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке.

— Я тоже, — Дин ругается себе под нос. — И я найду его. 

— Если кто-то и может, то только ты, — соглашается Кастиэль.

— Потому что я не женюсь на тебе. 

— Ты это уже говорил. 

— Потому что это было бы чертовски странно. 

Кастиэль медленно моргает, ожидая момента, когда он сможет вернуться в постель, но Дин все еще стоит рядом и смотрит на него по совершенно непонятным причинам. 

— Я действительно чертовски хочу спать, Дин. Ты интереснее, когда я полностью бодрствую. А сейчас я ухожу, — он рассеянно похлопывает Дина по руке и, промахивается мимо ручки, врезаясь пальцами ног об дверь.

— Чувак, — говорит Дин и протягивает руку, чтобы открыть дверь пошире. — Кстати, классная пижама. 

Кастиэль бормочет слова благодарности и проскальзывает внутрь, махнув рукой Рэйчел, чтобы та вышла.

Хорошо, что кровать еще теплая, когда Кастиэль забирается в нее. Он натягивает одеяло до подбородка и закрывает глаза, благодарный за маленькие радости этого мира.

Конечно, утро вечера мудренее.


	3. Chapter 3

Бешеная суета накрыла виллу, и на этот раз Кастиэль не при чем.

На самом деле, последние несколько дней у него практически не было возможности как-нибудь отличиться, поскольку Наоми, слишком занятая воплощением в жизнь плана смягчения последствий, не обращала на него внимания. Здесь Кастиэль признает мастерство Наоми в импровизации, а еще он впечатлен тем, что Совет Республики и Винчестеры умудряются не отставать .

Однако настало время Кастиэлю вернуться в игру, поэтому сейчас он одет в свой третий лучший костюм и сидит в удобном кресле, ожидая приказа говорить.

Комната, в которой они находятся, не маленькая, но кажется крошечной из-за скопления людей, суетящихся вокруг — техников, устанавливающих свет и камеры; визажистов, проверяющих их работу; Наоми и команды, обсуждающих нечто чрезвычайно важное — разумеется, не требующее участия Кастиэля, — и так далее. Венцом сегодняшнего представления является небольшой помост, за которым развесили знамена с гербом Майкла и Дома Винчестеров.

На подиуме стоят два кресла, и Кастиэль, разумеется, сидит в одном из них. Другое тоже должно быть занято, но Дин в настоящее время стоит почти по стойке смирно, пока Мэри поправляет его пиджак. При других обстоятельствах Кастиэля позабавил бы вид взрослого мужчины, над которым суетится его мать. Дин хорошо переносит ее внимание, едва вздрагивая, когда Мэри протягивает руку, чтобы заправить ему волосы за уши.

Но безразличие Дина к действиям матери объясняется тем, что он слишком занят, гипнотизируя дверь. Время от времени та открывается, чтобы впустить или выпустить персонал, но нет ни посыльного, ни внезапного известия о том, что Сэм найден.

— Прекрати, — тихо говорит Мэри.

— Ты же знаешь, что я...

— Дин, — Мэри дергает его воротник, и Дин выпрямляется. — Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на своей работе, а мне доверить мою. Ты можешь это сделать?

Выражение лица Дина напряжено, но он кивает.

— Да, мэм.

Кастиэль глубоко вздыхает и не отвечает, когда Дин садится рядом. Они почти не виделись с тех пор, как объявили о побеге Сэма, что вполне объяснимо — Дин пытался найти своего брата, а Кастиэлю оставалось лишь сидеть в своих комнатах и читать. В последний раз, когда он видел Дина, тот, покраснев, орал на охранника и был не в настроении поболтать.

Так что сейчас Кастиэль понятия не имеет, в какое из изменчивых направлений может свернуть Дин. Присутствие камер и других людей не так успокаивает, как могло бы.

Собственно, сегодня ситуация меняется.

Кастиэль сидит, изо всех сил сохраняя неподвижность, — предыдущие годы тренировок окупаются сторицей. Рядом с ним Дин теребит свои манжеты, скрещивает и распрямляет лодыжки. Кастиэль не просит его прекратить.

Слегка измотанный парень в очках и с блокнотом отмахивается от инструктажа Наоми, подходит к помосту, замирает, отступает, а затем быстро кланяется и снова приближается.

— Ваши благородия, — говорит он.

— Камера еще не включена, Чак, — обрывает его Дин.

— _Ваши благородия_, — повторяет мужчина почти в отчаянии. — Я Чак Ширли из пиар-команды, и буду вести ваше сегодняшнее интервью. Просто расслабьтесь и следуйте моим указаниям, мы снимем как можно больше материала, который отредактируем по мере необходимости.

— Постарайся запечатлеть меня в лучшем виде, — говорит Дин.

Чак умоляюще поворачивается к Кастиэлю.

— Ваша Светлость?

— Да, я готов, — отзывается Кастиэль. — Можете начинать, — Дин фыркает, но Кастиэль игнорирует его.

Это мелочь. Ради бога, это строго контролируемая среда: Наоми в одном углу, Мэри в другом, остальные сотрудники, без сомнения, подобраны индивидуально и связаны договорами о неразглашении. Если бы все шло так, как планировалось изначально, здесь собралась бы целая армия журналистов со своими микрофонами и вопросами.

Вместо этого сегодня только одна камера, Чак сидит рядом с ней, просматривая свои заметки. Они еще не начали, поэтому Кевин бросается к Дину и шепчет:

— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно успокоительное?

— Отвали, — шепчет тот в ответ. — В самом благородном смысле, Кев.

— _Бог ты мой_, — бормочет Кевин. Он быстро убегает с помоста, вставая позади Чака.

— Пожалуйста, давайте начнем съемку, — объявляет Чак. Вокруг них вспыхивает бурная деятельность: включается дополнительное освещение, и звукооператор выдвигает вперед микрофонный журавль. Чак поправляет очки, затем смотрит на Кастиэля и Дина с блаженной улыбкой.

— Недели выдались захватывающими, да? Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Немного ошеломлен, но... хорошо, спасибо, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Вы давно не бывали в Республике, не так ли? — продолжает Чак.

— Да, действительно, — говорит Кастиэль. — К сожалению, мне уже несколько лет не выпадало возможности наведаться сюда.

— И последний раз, когда вы приезжали, был довольно насыщенным, — говорит Чак.

Рядом с ним Кевин держит плакаты. Они полезны, но не нужны. История — _ложь_ — может, и нова, но Кастиэлю такое не впервой.

— Да, — продолжает Кастиэль. — Да, так и было. Хотя я не могу сожалеть об этом повороте событий, поскольку он вернул в мою жизнь Дина. Второй шанс можно найти в самых удивительных местах, и при чрезвычайно странных обстоятельствах.

— Уверен, это для всех стало шоком, — у Чака добрая улыбка. — Как с этим внезапным поворотом справляется королевская семья?

— Его Высочество меня очень поддерживает, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Хотя мне стоит перед вами извиниться и признаться, что кое-кто из членов моей семьи был очень... шокирован таким поворотом событий.

Чак смеется.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Но Его Высочество преисполнен решимости принять меры для Дина и его новой роли в качестве члена семьи, — Кастиэль автоматически включается, готовый обменяться взглядом со своим новым женихом, но встречает совершенно пустое лицо. Дин даже не смотрит на него. И не смотрит в камеру. — Гм.

Глаза Дина остекленели, рот слегка приоткрылся. Это страх перед аудиторией? Никто не сообщил Кастиэлю, что у Дина боязнь сцены.

— Ваше благородие, что вы делаете? — говорит Чак.

— Дин? — зовет Кастиэль.

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — бросает Чак, щелкая пальцами. — Мы не можем работать с этим. Дин, ты не можешь ждать, что твой... Его Светлость залатает за тебя все дыры.

Рот Дина беззвучно шевелится. Это сигнал Кастиэлю схватить Дина за руку и встать, потянув за собой, пока тот не понимает намек и не встает на ноги.

— Дайте нам несколько минут.

— Я думаю, это займет больше времени, — говорит Кевин.

— Выключите свет, — командует Кастиэль. — Можно сначала сделать фотографии?

Чак вздыхает и потирает лоб.

— Да, можем попробовать.

Требуется еще один сильный рывок, чтобы заставить Дина отойти с ним в свободный угол комнаты — подальше от камеры и света, от резких приказов Чака и скрещенных рук Наоми, таящих угрозу.

— Дин.

— Кас, — отвечает Дин, и он слишком рад слышать, как тот заговорил, чтобы обращать внимание на его насмешливый тон. — Хватит тянуть меня, я в порядке.

— Твоя мать выглядит так, будто хочет вмешаться, ты бы предпочел ее? Нет? Расскажи мне, что только что произошло.

Дин выдыхает, крепко прижимая руки к телу. Недовольство исходит от него волнами, и Кастиэль подозревает, что если бы не аудитория вокруг и не будь Дин одет в совершенно новый костюм, сейчас он метался бы по комнате, выражая свои чувства дикими жестами и грубыми словами.

— Тебе нужна помощь со сценарием? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Дело не только в сценарии, — Дин бросает взгляд на остальных. Хотя никто, кажется, на них и не смотрит, разумнее не повышать голос, что он и делает. — Одно дело произносить эти слова, Кас, но я... Я забыл о камере. Забыл, что должен смотреть на тебя, как... как...

— Дин, _ты сам_ пропустил репетиции. Тогда мы могли бы решить это, но...

— Я был занят поисками Сэма.

— ...И твоя мать обещала, что ты будешь готов вовремя. Теперь, вот они камеры, но ты не готов. И что ты собираешься делать?

— Эй, Кас, еще ты начни меня пилить.

— У тебя приступ паники, Дин? — осторожно спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Приятель, я голыми руками боролся с гидрой, и _не_ паникую. Это ничто, _ничто_, — Дин встряхивает головой, словно пытается прояснить ее. — Заткнись. Я знаю, что делаю. И могу это сделать, — он глубоко вдыхает и на мгновение закрывает глаза, словно мысленно выполняет какое-то упражнение, чтобы успокоиться.

Кастиэль терпеливо ждет, довольствуясь тем, что Дин собирается с мыслями. Возможно, он совершил ошибку, предположив, что у того был приступ паники.

В отличие от Сэма, как только Дина впихнули на место, освобожденное его братом, Наоми не собрала на него досье. Поэтому, все, что Кастиэль узнал о Дине из официальных документов, это то, кем он _не является_. Дин не ученый, не адепт Хранителей Знаний и ничего не понимает в искусстве управления государством. Большую часть того, что Кастиэлю известно о Дине, он узнал обычным, _более интересным_ способом.

— Я всё помню, — настаивает Дин. — Мы до чёртиков любили друг друга в детстве и спустя столько лет все еще питаем чувства друг к другу, и я выйду за тебя замуж. Я в охрененном восторге.

Кастиэль что-то бормочет себе под нос.

— Что? — огрызается Дин.

— Подростки, — говорит Кастиэль. — Мы были подростками, а не детьми.

— Только не говори, что не хочешь на мне жениться? — ухмылка Дина — лишь бледная имитация его обычной. — Я потрясающий.

— Дин, — мягко говорит Кастиэль. Он тянется к его запястью, мягко сжимая, когда тот не дёргается и не отстраняется. — После медового месяца ты сможешь искать Сэма сколько душе угодно. Меньшего я от тебя и не ждал, и тебе не нужно притворяться передо мной. Я не враг тебе.

Это, кажется, приводит Дина в тупик. Он смотрит на стену, затем на руку Кастиэля на своем рукаве, пытаясь осознать блестящую попытку Кастиэля успокоить его.

— Я знаю, что ты мне не враг, Кас. Я просто пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

— Хорошо. Вы нашли что-нибудь, кроме письма, которое прислал Сэм?

— Нет, — отвечает Дин. — Неважно, мама будет продолжать искать. То, что я должен делать сейчас, верно? Это моя работа, и я ее выполню. Блин, перестань так на меня смотреть. Из-за твоего дурацкого лица меня и переклинило.

— Это единственное лицо, которое у меня есть.

— Да, и оно дурацкое, — бормочет Дин.

Кастиэль списывает это неумышленное оскорбление на срыв от смятения, чем оно и является, и с надеждой смотрит на Дина.

— Тебе полегчало?

— Да. Да, наверное, — уголки рта Дина слегка изогнулись. Это не счастливая улыбка, но она мягче, чем любой взгляд, которым Дин одарил его с тех пор, как они снова встретились на этой проклятой вилле. — Хорошая мотивационная речь, Кас. Мог бы добавить чуть больше изюминки, но неплохо.

— Я не уверен, что сказал это, чтобы помочь, — говорит Кастиэль. — С чем именно у тебя возникли проблемы?

— Просто на мгновение это показалось странным, — пожимает плечами Дин. — То есть, люди, которых я знаю, будут _смотреть_ это, и я должен заставить их поверить, что я... что мы... Не пойми меня неправильно, Кас, ты хороший парень, но это не...

«Настоящее», — думает Кастиэль. Вот что он хотел сказать.

— Я понимаю. Позволь мне открыть тебе секрет, — Дин с любопытством поднимает голову, и Кастиэль наклоняется и шепчет:

— Чувствовать себя несчастным из-за этого — нормально.

Дин резко вздыхает. Это должно быть очевидным утверждением, но люди не всегда озвучивают очевидное. Особенно тогда, когда долг заставляет Дина встать перед окружающими и выступить. Кастиэль иногда жалеет, что кто-то давным-давно не сказал ему, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы быть недовольным правилами Майкла.

От внимания Кастиэля не ускользнуло, что Дин не сказал, будто не может этого сделать. Преданность Дина в некотором смысле достойна восхищения; он не будет служить своему Совету, но послужит своей семье, и раз так, по крайней мере, один из них вступит в этот брак ради того, во что верит.

— Ты действительно не должен произносить подобное, Кас, — говорит Дин, хотя в его упреке звучит веселая нотка. — Я слышал, что это — измена.

— Ну что, вернемся?

— Ага, — кивает Дин. — Давай сделаем это. Ой. Уже можешь отпустить меня.

Кастиэль смотрит вниз, где они держатся друг за друга. Возможно, именно Кастиэль сначала потянулся к Дину, но где-то посреди этого разговора тот потянулся в ответ, и они продолжали тянуться друг к другу, и теперь горячее левое бедро Дина прижимается к правой руке Кастиэля. Он под страхом смерти может поклясться, что это вышло не нарочно, и он определенно не думал о поцелуе с Дином. Совсем. Даже когда его глаза стали такими упрямыми и противоречивыми.

— Ты мог бы первым отпустить меня, — быстро говорит Кастиэль, убирая руки, пока Дин, потешаясь, фыркает себе под нос. — Молчи.

— Я ничего и не говорил.

Кастиэлю не становится легче, когда он оборачивается и видит, что Чак со своими сотрудниками демонстративно на них не смотрят.

— Вы готовы нас принять?

— Эй, я с удовольствием подожду, — дружелюбно отзывается их фотограф.

— Памела, — со вздохом говорит Чак. — Да, пожалуйста, встаньте в центр, хорошо?

Они возвращаются к теперь уже свободному от кресел помосту, где над ними суетятся разные люди, поправляя макияж и одежду. Кастиэль чудом не подпрыгивает, когда один из ассистентов мягко подталкивает его к боку Дина, прижимая его к стене мышц и силы, которая когда-то согнула Кастиэля над кроватью и трахала до оргазма.

Кастиэль быстро качает головой. Раньше его мысли не были такими развратными, черт бы побрал Дина и его отвлекающую натуру.

Через несколько дней Кастиэль женится на этой отвлекающей натуре.

— Вольно, Ваши Светлости? — говорит Памела, поднимая руку. — Хорошо. Дин, повернись на два градуса влево. Да, хорошо. Подбородки вверх, смотрите в камеру, спасибо.

Это означает, что они стоят бок о бок, но под небольшим углом друг к другу, и краем глаза Кастиэль может видеть плечо Дина. Не то чтобы он должен смотреть на него — ему нужно смотреть в камеру, что он и делает. Кастиэль считает быстрые щелчки и сосредотачивается на дыхании.

— Лорд Кастиэль... — говорит Памела.

— Просто «Кастиэль», пожалуйста, — отвечает он.

— Можете немного повернуть голову — только голову, держите плечи ровно. Следуйте за моим пальцем. Да, отлично.

Затем следуют еще несколько немного отличающихся позиций, и Кастиэль слегка вздрагивает, когда Памела просит их посмотреть друг на друга. Она даже делает шаг вперед, чтобы зафиксировать их позу, проверив, чтобы оказались видны эмблемы на их камзолах, и поправляет им руки так, чтобы те оказались почти рядом, но не касались друг друга.

Едва шевеля губами, Дин шепчет:

— Если у тебя встанет, я тебе по нему коленом врежу.

Кастиэль резко вздыхает, закрывая рот, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь грубое, но глаза Дина загораются весельем. Убедившись, что камера пока не снимает, Кастиэль быстро шепчет в ответ:

— Не льсти себе.

Дин парирует, моргая и поджимая губы в игривой насмешке, словно его цель — рассмешить Кастиэля. Он мог бы даже преуспеть, не будь Кастиэль экспертом в стоицизме — Анна сказала, что это стало бы полезным навыком, и так оно и вышло. По какой-то причине неумолимое самообладание Кастиэля, кажется, забавляет Дина еще больше, и он отвечает торжественным хмурым взглядом — _подражая_ Кастиэлю.

Это совсем не похоже на помолвку с Сэмом, и Кастиэль может признаться себе — не только свет согревает его лицо. Это забавно, ведь скажи ему кто-то несколько недель назад, что однажды он расстроится, увидев, как некто — Дин — оказался вынужден носить макияж, скрывающий его веснушки, Кастиэль испепелял бы взглядом комментатора, пока тот не перестал бы оскорблять его чувства.

Ему с Дином нужно пересмотреть свои границы. Влечение друг к другу все усложняет, а не наоборот.

— Господа! — громко говорит Памела. — Пожалуй, стоит немного сбавить обороты.

Кастиэль поворачивается и хмурится.

— Какие обороты?

— Да, — тянет Дин, — мы просто стоим здесь, как ты и сказала.

Памела, глядя на них, поднимает бровь. Она смотрит на Кевина, который лишь беспомощно пожимает плечами.

— Ладно, тогда давайте попробуем что-нибудь другое.

Они работают еще с парочкой поз, прежде чем Памела объявляет съемку законченной, и к тому времени Кастиэль понял, что должен сказать.

Он ждет, пока Памела уберет свое оборудование, а Чак выйдет вперед, чтобы подготовить свое. Кастиэль подходит ближе к Дину.

— Я думаю, мы могли бы стать друзьями, — слова срываются с его губ в быстром порыве, и он игнорирует удивленный возглас Дина. — Разве так не лучше? Раньше я думал, что это возможно.

Уголки глаз Дина морщатся от веселья.

— Ты имеешь в виду, когда ты был просто Мэнни, чудаком в баре?

— Да, — говорит Кастиэль. — А ты был просто... Дином.

Было бы замечательно, если бы они могли подружиться. Кастиэль надеялся на то же самое с Сэмом, но с Дином он уже знает, что это возможно. В ту первую ночь они легко договорились, и хотя прежней легкости им больше не видать, если они станут незначительными фигурами в крупной игре торговых путей, собственности и военной мощи — они смогут найти силу и выступить единым фронтом.

— Просто друзья? — интересуется Дин.

— Да, — Кастиэль улыбается, когда Дин с облегчением расслабляется. — Ты же знаешь, что я не жду...

— Знаю, — кивает Дин. — Просто здорово слышать, как ты это говоришь. В смысле, в случае вас с Сэмом дистанция была довольно четкой, но ты и я...

— Да, у нас другая ситуация. Нет смысла притворяться, что это не так.

— И я не хотел ранить твои чувства.

Кастиэль издает испуганный смешок.

— О, Дин, это... очень мило с твоей стороны, — Дин слегка дуется, и Кастиэль мягко толкает его. — Я знаю, что у тебя есть своя жизнь. Честно.

— Чувак, ты просто... — на этот раз улыбка Дина шире и ярче. — Ты такой ловкач, Кас.

— Видишь? — отвечает он. — Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это включить свое обаяние, и все будет хорошо.

— С твоим бесстрастным лицом и моим обаянием мы сможем править миром?

— Да. И помни, для чего ты это делаешь. Держись за это.

Дин пристально смотрит на него, и Кастиэль думает, что новый свет в глазах Дина может быть признанием и уважением. Они могут сделать это, если будут присматривать друг за другом и помнить об опасностях, которые один из них не замечает. Дин — не простак, и за это Кастиэль ему благодарен.

Дин поворачивается к Чаку.

— Эй, ты уже готов? Время не ждет, давайте займемся делом.

Пальцы Кастиэля костенеют от низкого, уверенного рокота в голосе Дина.

***

И вот грядет последний этап.

Дина забирают на ускоренный курс, в котором Наоми, по-видимому, не доверяет участвовать Кастиэлю, потому что она полностью отрезает их друг от друга, оставляя Рэйчел единственным источником новостей для него об обучении Дина. Возможно, Наоми опасается, что Кастиэль повлияет на Дина или наоборот — одного сбежавшего с места преступления Винчестера более чем достаточно.

Не успевает Кастиэль опомниться, наступает утро, когда завтрак отказывается оставаться в желудке, а Рэйчел открывает дверь его комнаты и мягко зовет:

— Пора, Ваша Светлость.

Свадьба проходит в одном из современных храмов Республики, в нескольких минутах езды от виллы. Конечно, вокруг здания толпятся охранники, пресса и любопытствующие, но Кастиэль едва замечает все это сквозь смутный туман, застилающий мозг с момента пробуждения. Хорошо, что Рэйчел крепко схватила Кастиэля за мантию, ведя его по частным лестницам и коридорам, пока они не добираются до закрытых дверей большого зала.

Рэйчел останавливается и в последний момент поправляет его мантию, а затем, после быстрой ободряющей улыбки, почтительно кланяется.

— Это большая честь, — говорит она.

Двое церемониймейстеров открывают перед Кастиэлем двойные двери, ведущие во внушающую благоговейный трепет тишину переполненного большого зала.

Кастиэль не может сказать, будто _никогда_ не думал о браке. Он довольно быстро узнал об однозначной природе политических браков и племенных союзов, о покупке и продаже опекунства, об иллюзии выбора в мире, где Майкл — помазанник Божий на Земле. Единственным утешением Кастиэля служит осознание того, что он не представляет ценности в качестве брачной пешки, поэтому никто из пэров Королевства даже не взглянул бы на него дважды. Конечно, сейчас это отсутствие ценности означает, что Кастиэля бросят в этот брак в качестве небольшой потери для Короны. Ах, ирония судьбы.

В те времена, когда Кастиэль _действительно думал_, что у него может быть свадьба — по договоренности или по выбору, — он представлял ее в одном из древних храмов Королевства — с высокими потолками и сложными фресками, изображающими присутствие божественного в повседневной жизни.

У этого храма высокий потолок, но нет фресок. Вместо них — чистые, не совсем белые поверхности и геометрические фигуры на колоннах, перилах и арках. Есть также пышный красный ковер, который щекочет ноги Кастиэля, когда Рэйчел помогает ему снять тапочки.

Поскольку это храм Дина, он стоит у алтаря вместе со жрецом, ожидая Кастиэля. Стоит спиной, поэтому Кастиэль сосредотачивается на нем, когда начинает идти по проходу, игнорируя заполненные родственниками и просто зрителями из Королевства и континента скамьи. Свадьба — это свадьба, просто еще один обряд, который нужно выполнить, и Кастиэль в состоянии это сделать.

Где-то звучит музыка. Кто-то играет на органе? Кастиэль едва замечает, поскольку слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы не наступить на свою мантию по дороге к Дину.

Так ли ужасна благодарность Кастиэля за то, что он выходит именно за Дина? Дин — все еще неизвестная величина, но он менее чужой, чем Сэм или кто-либо еще, с кем Совет мог его свести. Разве ужасно, что Кастиэль может посмотреть в лицо Дина и почувствовать облегчение?

Ответ — _да_, совершенно ужасно, ведь едва Кастиэль поравнялся с алтарем, он видит бледное как мел лицо Дина и слышит его прерывистое дыхание. О, Дин хорошо это скрывает, и ему помогает то, что он стоит спиной к аудитории, но ясно видно, что он в ментальном коматозе.

Свадьба — это _не просто_ ритуал.

Горло Кастиэля сжимается от слов, которые пока рано произносить. Жрец должен говорить первым, что он и делает, открывая собрание приветственной речью и благословением. Кастиэлю можно просто стоять, глядя в лицо человека, за которого он собирается выйти замуж, и ждать.

Глаза Дина медленно фокусируются. Сначала, увидев Кастиэля, он удивляется, а потом смущается.

В такие моменты, как сейчас, бесстрастное выражение лица не помогает. Кастиэлю хочется, чтобы Дин знал — он понимает и беспокоится за него.

Жрец все еще говорит, ритуал идёт своим чередом, теперь на енохианском языке.

Медленно, почти так же медленно, как пение жреца, глаза Дина проясняются. Кастиэль не смеет отвести взгляда, чтобы эффект не исчез и не забрал с собой ясность Дина. Но факт остается фактом: он недостаточно хорошо знает Дина, чтобы читать его мысли или утешать. Кастиэль пробует неуверенно улыбнуться — в конце концов, улыбка Дина сотворила чудо, заставив Кастиэля почувствовать себя лучше.

Рот Дина дергается, линии вокруг губ расслабляются, и Кастиэль чувствует, как его собственная улыбка становится шире от облегчения.

И тогда что-то проходит между ними. Какая-то бессловесная тайна — не _грязный_ секрет, не лживая любовная история, которую Наоми состряпала для них. Это признание друг друга и той общей истинной роли, которую они играют, стоя здесь перед алтарем. Это утешает, в том смысле, что порой отрадно знать, что кто-то другой видит правду о том, кто ты есть. Дин не один и Кастиэль тоже.

— Эти узы связывают вас обоих, — говорит жрец.

Они поднимают свои левые руки, и жрец помогает им засучить рукава, обнажая предплечья. Ладонь Дина становится липкой, когда Кастиэль сжимает ее, но это легко игнорировать. Кастиэль склоняет голову, а жрец наматывает ткань на их запястья и руки.

— Согласны ли вы, Дин Винчестерский? — спрашивает жрец.

— Согласен, — отвечает Дин.

Затем настает очередь Кастиэля, и его голос лишь немного хрипит, когда он отвечает:

— Согласен.

Кастиэль и Дин отступают друг от друга, разрыв связующей ткани абсурдно громкий в предвкушающей тишине большого зала. Чуть ниже левого запястья Дина и Кастиэля на мгновение вспыхивают красивая буквенная вязь — их имена на енохианском языке, переплетенные со связывающей клятвой, — которая затем оседает темными чернилами брачной татуировки.

— Можете поцеловаться, — говорит жрец.

Дин колеблется, но приходит в себя так быстро, что Кастиэль сомневается, будто кто-то, даже стоящий в двух футах от него, мог это заметить. Они наклоняются друг к другу, Кастиэль для равновесия берет Дина за предплечье, а затем быстро соединяет их губы. Поцелуй выходит целомудренным и сухим, а затем они снова отстраняются, стоя бок о бок, и слушают речь жреца о своих обязанностях друг перед другом.

Значит, дело сделано.

Кастиэль запоздало осознает, что все еще держит руку Дина, но, видя, что тот не отталкивает его, решает, что может оставить ее там.

***

Торжественный прием после этого — лавина шума, рукопожатий и благодарностей людям, которых он не знает. Это лишь внешне напоминает двор Майкла, поскольку Республика менее формальна, и люди более склонны говорить с ними напрямую, а значит, Рэйчел и Кевин должны зорко и неотступно следить за ними каждый миг, чтобы они кивали, улыбались и случайно не оскорбили кого-то. Первая возможность для Кастиэля _выдохнуть_ происходит после того, как они извиняются и удаляются в номер для новобрачных.

Похоже, Дин чувствует то же самое, поскольку едва за ними закрывается дверь, он неуклюже выходит на середину гостиной, бросает свой пиджак за тысячу долларов на пол и кричит:

— О, Боже мой!

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы они отправили нам остатки еды? — интересуется Кастиэль. — Ты почти ничего не ел.

— Черт меня побери, если в свадебном меню найдётся хоть что-то вкусное, Кас, — Дин садится на пол и делает несколько быстрых упражнений на растяжку, постанывая, когда слышно, как хрустит его талия. — Я и не знал, что скулы могут болеть. У меня _болят_.

— Правда? Я чувствую себя прекрасно.

— Проклятие. Ты холодный и невозмутимый, а я человек-улыбка? _Фигня_. — Дин продолжает потягиваться, пока Кастиэль тыкает в кнопки кондиционера. — Когда мы приедем ко двору Майкла, мне ведь ничего не придется делать, правда? Ты сможешь... будешь направлять?

— Конечно, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Но у нас еще есть время подготовиться к этому.

— Хорошо, отлично, — Дин внезапно оживляется. — Чур, раскрашенная шлюха первой идет в душ!

— Разве я не одет... — Кастиэль замолкает, потому что Дин уже умчался в спальню, и вскоре после этого хлопает дверь ванной. — ...и тоже не накрашен?

Люкс для новобрачных — это пентхаус виллы, и Кастиэлю интересно, это реальная его функция или же его по случаю преобразовали. Он великолепен, как и все остальное для них: большой телевизор на всю стену, хорошо укомплектованный бар с гигантской корзиной фруктов, которая вряд ли заинтересует Дина, и спальня.

Их спальня для первой брачной ночи, если быть точным. Двери, отделяющие ее от гостиной, отсутствуют, и Кастиэль с трепетом подходит к ней.

Кровать — ну, она не разочаровывает? Громадный остров с балдахином, как и ожидалось, но Кастиэля немного тошнит от драпировок, украшенных гербом Майкла.

Когда Дин, завернувшись в халат, выходит из ванной, Кастиэль уже успевает забраться на кровать и срезать передний полог и знамя. Ему осталось лишь снять заднюю часть балдахина, чтобы сделать кровать достойной сна, и он полон решимости закончить начатое.

— Разве это не незаконно? — интересуется Дин. — Порча королевской собственности?

— Твоя новая одежда должна быть в шкафу, — Кастиэль, удовлетворенно кряхтя, срывает еще один кусок ткани. — Иди и развлекайся.

Дин фыркает, однако неторопливо подходит к шкафу и открывает его.

— Откуда мне знать, какие из них твои, а какие мои?

— Там есть бирки.

— Вы, ребята, все продумываете, да?

Кровать достаточно большая, чтобы они могли разделить ее, оставив кучу места между ними. Кастиэль, конечно, не против спать рядом с Дином, хотя, если у того появятся условия, он будет более чем счастлив обсудить какой-нибудь другой вид соглашения.

— Это еще что за чертовщина? — блеет Дин.

Кастиэль косится на тонкую фиолетовую штуковину, которую Дин держит кончиками пальцев.

— Неглиже.

Дин таращится на него.

— И _кто_ это должен носить?

Кастиэль спрыгивает с кровати и направляется к Дину, где проверяет размер почти прозрачного пеньюара.

— Кажется, я. У вас здесь не носят неглиже?

— Я... — Дин осторожно поворачивается и вешает его обратно. — Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос. Вместо этого я собираюсь выпить, потому что это будет лучшим времяпрепровождением для меня. Оттянись по полной в вандализме, Кас.

— Неужели ты никогда раньше не видел неглиже? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Я уверен, что и для тебя тут припасли, если хочешь попробовать...

— Я иду пить! — кричит Дин, исчезая в дверях.

— Не трогай вино в ведёрке, там афродизиак! — предупреждает Кастиэль. Он тихо смеется над приглушенным ругательством Дина.

Теперь очередь Кастиэля воспользоваться ванной, и его можно простить за то, что он не торопился после такого утомительного дня.

Стоит признать — все прошло хорошо. Майкл послал всего горстку высокопоставленных представителей нести его знамя, и все они были неизменно вежливы с Дином. Даже лорд Захария, к удивлению Кастиэля, поклонился Дину, пускай и подозревал, что Наоми всех заранее проинформировала — _предупредила!_ — вести себя хорошо и с готовностью принять смену жениха Кастиэля. Хотя одному Богу известно, что Майкл _на самом деле_ думает обо всем этом, Кастиэль достаточно скоро тоже узнает.

Душ творит чудеса с темпераментом Кастиэля, смывая грязь и омерзение, которые он накопил, и оставляя его достаточно чистым. В шкафу также имеется удобная несексуальная спальная одежда, которую Кастиэль надевает, прежде чем выходит из спальни, чтобы посмотреть, какой ущерб нанес себе Дин.

Бар разграблен, хотя Дин благоразумно оставил свадебное вино нетронутым. Телевизор выключен, шторы плотно задернуты, и муж Кастиэля сидит на диване в окружении небольшой батареи бутылок на столе перед ним.

— Пиво? — удивляется Кастиэль. — Ты пьешь пиво?

— Это моя свадьба, и если захочу, я буду пить пиво, — упрямо говорит Дин. Кажется, он делает паузу, глядя вниз на свои босые ноги, утопающие в ковре. — Это моя первая брачная ночь.

Кастиэль присоединяется к нему на диване и принимает бутылку, которую Дин всучивает ему.

— Да.

Одна из бутылок на столе уже пуста, однако Кастиэль понимает: Дину нужно позволить напиться в утешение, если именно этого он хочет. Кастиэль снимает крышку со своей бутылки и отпивает, с удивлением обнаруживая, что местный напиток не похож на то, что он пробовал тогда в баре. Дин мог заказать его специально.

Какое-то время они пьют молча, Кастиэль слишком устал, чтобы думать о чем-то, а Дин теребит рукава своего халата и шаркает ногами по ковру, как беспокойный ребенок.

— Это моя _брачная ночь_, — снова говорит Дин, на этот раз более решительно. — Не то чтобы я думал о браке, но возможно, однажды. Я мог бы! И _ты_ тоже. Ты мог бы найти кого-то, а теперь уже не можешь. Мы оба не можем. И это отстой, Кас.

Кастиэль ставит свою пустую бутылку на стол, подталкивая ее в ряд к собратьям.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — быстро говорит Дин, — я... Я счастлив сделать это, потому что не хочу, чтобы кто-то попал в беду. У мамы — свои причины, а Сэм — это Сэм, и я не могу его ненавидеть. И не могу сожалеть об этом.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Дин.

— К черту, — мягко говорит Дин. — Я не милый, я — чертова кукла Кена: политическое издание. Ты видел утренние газеты? Я даже телевизор включить не смог, ведь там снова и снова показывают одно и то же — нас с тобой. Да неужели сейчас в мире нет ничего более важного? Кого волнует Стена, верно? Кого волнуют пограничные споры? Давайте все посмотрим, как эти придурки женятся.

Во время этой маленькой тирады Дин постоянно вертится, и в конце концов оказывается на полу, вытянув перед собой мускулистые ноги. Кастиэль прокомментировал бы удобство выбранного им места, но ковер действительно довольно пышный и мягкий. Все еще влажные волосы Дина также мягкие и пышные, и Кастиэль запускает в них пальцы и гладит.

— Я буду ужасным мужем, — заявляет Дин.

— Не говори так.

— Меня, наверное, стошнит на Майкла при первой же встрече.

— Ты действительно не был готов к этому, но посмотри на светлую сторону — у тебя есть обязанности, которых нет у Сэма, — указывает Кастиэль. — Это значит, тебе будет _позволено_ продолжать свою службу в качестве охотника, и ты получишь гораздо больше свободы, чем мог бы твой брат.

— Хочешь сказать, что я не больше, чем сопровождающая тебя милашка? — Дин, кажется, обдумывает это. — Я могу быть отменным эскортом.

Кастиэль закатывает глаза.

— _Сопровождающая милашка_.

— Что, это точно я, — говорит Дин.

— Ну, да, учитывая, что я соблазнил тебя, — Кастиэль бросает на него острый взгляд, когда Дин в замешательстве хмурится. — Ты сказал Наоми и остальным, что это я соблазнил тебя, помнишь? Моя доблесть, видимо, настолько велика, что мне удалось соблазнить самую лихую милашку во всей Республике.

— Чертовски верно, я — самый лихой. Тебе лучше относиться ко мне хорошо, приятель.

— Дорогой, — говорит Кастиэль. — Думаю, теперь тебе следует называть меня «дорогой».

— Черта с два я тебя так назову. _Милый_.

— Зеница ока моего, — Кастиэль воспринимает дрожащие плечи Дина, как поощрение. — Звезда моего неба и сокровище моего... сундука?

Дин пристально смотрит на него, а потом, наконец, разражается смехом.

— И это мой муж-соблазнитель, мать твою, и вот она моя жизнь.

— Ты забираешь назад свое утверждение, что я соблазнителен? — восклицает Кастиэль с притворным возмущением, отталкивая руки Дина, когда тот пытается ткнуть его в ребра. Кастиэль выпил... сколько там, два бокала вина и немного почти безалкогольного пива? Если он и пьян, то лишь потому, что Дин никак не может перестать смеяться. — Вот как я соблазнил тебя своими умными словами и своим... своим _дурацким_ лицом.

— Лицо, и правда, дурацкое, — соглашается Дин.

— По этой причине ты, должно быть, совсем дурак, если тебя соблазнило дурацкое лицо, — Кастиэль поражен собственной сообразительностью, особенно когда Дин брызжет слюной и хватает его. Кастиэль смеется и позволяет стащить себя с дивана, образуя с Дином на полу сумбурную кучу. — Да, именно так, глупый мой муж. Ты беспомощен передо мной, побежденный моей доблестью.

— В этом нет никакого смысла! — восклицает Дин.

— Есть, и еще какой.

Их громкий смех медленно затихает в неловком молчании. До Кастиэля доходит, что он практически сидит на коленях у Дина, закинув ноги на бедра. И когда это произошло? Дин был на полу, они толкались, Кастиэль, вероятно, перекатился на него. Ему действительно стоит больше волноваться из-за того, что его бессознательно тянет к Дину. Он должен быть в равной степени обеспокоен и тем, что Дин, похоже, не возражает.

Мгновение затягивается, тишина между ними сгущается. Адамово яблоко Дина подпрыгивает, когда он сглатывает.

Руки Дина лежат на талии Кастиэля. Он барабанит пальцами почти с любопытством. У Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание.

Кожа Дина чистая, его веснушки больше не томятся под макияжем. Кастиэль проводит рукой по груди Дина, позволяя ей остановиться на сильных линиях его ключиц между открытым V-образным вырезом халата. Интересно, как Дин облизывает губы при этом прикосновении, и Кастиэль больше не может игнорировать тот факт, что на Дине под халатом почти ничего нет.

Кастиэль может отодвинуться. Или провести пальцем по точке пульса Дина и посмотреть, как расширяются его глаза. Кастиэль выбирает второе, потому что он слаб.

— Плохая идея, — тихо говорит Дин. — Просто друзья, да?

— Нет, нет, смотри, — Кастиэль поправляет руку на очень красивых, очень четко очерченных плечах Дина. — Нас влечет друг к другу, нет смысла отрицать это. Так что мы должны вытравить это из себя, иначе мы будем... Это будет отвлекать во время медового месяца. Пройдем через это, и больше не станем об этом думать.

Глаза Дина светятся вблизи.

— Ты — гений, Кас, — и крепко прижимает Кастиэля к своему паху — к явно полужесткому члену.

Кастиэль в шоке задыхается, и это последний свободный вдох, который он делает, прежде чем Дин наклоняется и завладевает его ртом.

Это настоящие поцелуи, реальные поцелуи, те самые поцелуи, которых хотелось Кастиэлю и _не должно_ было хотеться. Он не чувствует стыда, изливая свой голод в каждое прикосновение и скольжение их губ, потому что Дин прямо здесь, с ним, стонет в его рот и толкает скользкий язык к его зубам. Это не похоже на последний раз, когда они целовались — тогда Дин определенно поцеловал его первым, и Кастиэль не собирается спускать это, — потому что теперь им _можно_ это делать, и у них есть целый этаж уединения и целая кровать, чтобы кататься по ней и использовать полученные бонусы.

— У тебя дурацкое лицо, — слабо говорит Кастиэль, прижимаясь губами к губам Дина.

— Это у тебя дурацкое лицо, — Дин стягивает через голову пижамную рубашку Кастиэля и нетерпеливо проводит руками по его обнаженному торсу. — Дурацкие грудные мышцы, дурацкие соски, дурацкая шея, — он бросается вперед, проводя жаждущим языком по шее. — Я знал, что ты не можешь быть _просто_ ученым. Какой, мать его, ученый — такая оторва?

— Не притворяйся, что знал, — Кастиэль оттягивает пояс халата Дина в сторону, а затем распахивает складки, открывая столько чудесной кожи. Дин слегка выгибает спину, дерзкие соски обнажаются, привлекая пальцы Кастиэля. — Ты бы тогда остановился, если бы заподозрил, кто я.

— И упустил шанс прокатиться на тебе? — Дин задыхается, когда Кастиэль проводит пальцами по его груди. — Ага, щаз.

— Многие ученые в хорошей форме, — протестует Кастиэль. — Нужна физическая выносливость, чтобы отправиться в пустыню для проведения исследований...

— Возьми меня без защиты, — внезапно говорит Дин, прерывая эту мысль. — Хочешь?

— Без защиты?

— Они ведь проверили и твой анализ крови, да? — Дин показывает на свое левое плечо, где виден крошечный след от укола. — Если я позволил тыкать в себя иглами, из этого нужно извлечь что-то хорошее. Но, эм, только если хочешь, конечно, я не обижусь, если ты...

— Хочу, — быстро кивает Кастиэль. — Клянусь, _очень_ хочу.

— О, слава богу, давай сюда свой член, — торопливо выдыхает Дин. Он толкает Кастиэля, пытаясь встать и перебраться в более удобное место. — Идем, идем, идем.

Кастиэль должен быть польщен интересом Дина к его пенису, но скорее он хватается за то, что Дин тоже жаждет его. Это не должно быть сюрпризом, ведь Дин поцеловал его в тот раз, когда не должен был, однако все равно волнующе знать, что вся эта тоска не извратила Кастиэля.

Если это их шанс избавиться от этой жажды, им лучше сделать все хорошо — судя по их взаимному голоду, велика вероятность, что они преуспеют. Они целуются и хватаются друг за друга всю дорогу до спальни, крутятся и натыкаются на мебель. Слава богу, Кастиэль убрал драпировки с кровати, потому что теперь они могут лапать друг друга без венценосного ока Майкла, наблюдающего за ними.

— А теперь оставайся внизу, — твердо говорит Дин, укладывая Кастиэля на кровать. — Я хочу залезть на этот обольстительный член, смекаешь?

— Как член может быть обольстительным?

— Когда он толстый и таранит меня, вот как, — весело говорит Дин, потому что, конечно, у него есть ответы на все вопросы. Он забирается на Кастиэля, смазка стекает по внутренней стороне его бедер. — О боже, о боже, это здорово.

— Неужели я продолжаю соблазнять тебя, сам того не желая? — с любопытством спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Но это часть твоего сексуального обаяния, Кас, — Дин тянется назад, чтобы придержать возбужденный член Кастиэля, а затем опускается на него. Он вздыхает, когда входит головка. — Это и есть пропуск. А теперь постарайся не кончить, ладно?

— Я... — Кастиэль судорожно хватает ртом воздух, стараясь слишком не оживляться от непристойного сжатия Дина. — В прошлый раз я не был готов.

— Эй, я тебя не осуждаю, — Дин опускается все ниже и ниже, пока не вбирает в себя всего Кастиэля. — О да.

Ему лучше держать глаза закрытыми.

— Я не кончу, пока ты не кончишь.

— Все в порядке, Кас...

— Я не буду!

— Тогда ладно, — весело говорит Дин.

Голова Кастиэля откидывается на постель, когда Дин начинает скакать на нем. Это агония. Дин двигается, словно хочет свести его с ума, гладкое сжатие вокруг члена Кастиэля непредсказуемо и требовательно и перемежается ударом задницы Дина по его коленям.

У Кастиэля, может, и нет сексуального опыта, но он кое-что знает о силе воли. Он полон решимости терпеть, как Дин скачет на нем, сжимает и скользит вокруг его члена, несмотря на пошлый комментарий Дина о том, какой гладкий Кастиэль, как он чувствует его, и насколько глубоко член Кастиэля входит в него. Кастиэль закрывает глаза и сжимает под собой в кулаках простынь, и его даже не волнует, что он всхлипывает при каждом толчке тела Дина. Понятно, что он издает унизительные звуки — нет смысла тратить энергию, пытаясь быть тихим, когда он всеми силами сосредоточен на том, чтобы просто не кончить.

Дин, кажется, в восторге от происходящего. Хотя бедра усердно работают и сколько-то тысячедолларовый матрас подпрыгивает вокруг них, Дин трахает себя членом Кастиэля все быстрее и быстрее. В какой-то момент он практически ревет от наслаждения — вероятно, удачный угол, — и скандирует: «Да-да, черт, да», и, наконец, затаив дыхание, приближается к оргазму.

Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох и старается не шевелиться, пытается вложить все свое упрямство в игнорирование жара в коже и возбуждения, поднимающегося до лихорадки в животе.

— Ох, — выдыхает Дин.

Что-то мягкое и влажное шлепает Кастиэля по подбородку. Ему требуется секунда, чтобы понять — Дин кончил, а затем глаза Кастиэля в шоке распахиваются.

Похоже, настаёт его черед, и Кастиэль выгибает спину и стонет, когда ловкий чёртов ублюдок оргазм пронизывает его тело, едва почуяв слабину. Раздаются еще более унизительные звуки — горло Кастиэля отлично размялось, и Дин что-то делает, умудряясь выжать еще один электрический толчок удовольствия из Кастиэля, прежде чем все заканчивается.

К тому моменту, когда зрение Кастиэля проясняется, а дыхание частично приходит в норму, он видит улыбающегося ему Дина.

— Тебе понравилось, да?

— Ты просто чудо, — задыхаясь, отвечает Кастиэль.

— Ох, блин, — Дин, очевидно, ждал, пока Кастиэль придет в себя, прежде чем слезть с него. Он делает вид, будто поднимается над ним, мышцы занятно изгибаются, когда он потягивается, а затем перекатывается на постель рядом с ним.

— Я должен... — Кастиэль слабо поднимает руку, нащупывая воздух в направлении ванной. — Очистить тебя.

— Подожди секунду, — Дин удовлетворенно прижимается, потираясь лицом о подушку. — Мне нравится это ощущение, не нужно спешить.

— Это ощущение?

Улыбка Дина дьявольская.

— Ощущение, — он слегка покачивается, лежа задом кверху.

Кастиэль вспыхивает, когда понимает, что он имеет в виду.

— Что... на что это похоже?

— Болит, — говорит Дин, полуприкрыв глаза. — В лучшем смысле. Это... удовлетворяет изнутри, я не знаю, как еще это описать. Просто мне кажется, здесь я более реальный, потому что ощущаю все это. И ты тоже настоящий, раз я чувствую, как ты стекаешь вниз по моим бедрам.

— Это непристойно, — шепчет Кастиэль.

Дин, должно быть, разделяет извращенность Кастиэля, раз просто смеется. Это приятный звук, такой же теплый, как и все его прикосновения к Кастиэлю. Сам он просто мурлыкает, когда Дин протягивает руку, убирая волосы с его лба.

— Ты совсем в отрубе, чувак. Поспи немного.

— Нет, я должен... — Кастиэль зевает.

— Серьезно, просто расслабься, — мягко говорит Дин. — Это был долгий день. Оседлай эти эндорфины, и вперед до сонного царства.

Кастиэль собирается протестовать, но идея кажется дельной, и он закрывает глаза.

— Хорошо.

***

Когда Кастиэль снова приходит в себя, утро еще не наступило. Свет выключен, одеяло натянуто до самой шеи, и требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: засыпал он не так. Он ощупывает себя под одеялом и обнаруживает, что он голый, но чистый, на коже нет засохшей спермы.

Либо он привел себя в порядок в полусне, либо его очистил Дин.

При мысли о Дине Кастиэль переворачивается. Другая сторона постели примята, но, когда он протягивает руку и трогает ее — холодная.

Конечно, Дин имеет право спать в другом месте, Кастиэль не возражает. Он все равно встает с кровати, чтобы убедиться, что Дину хватает подушек, где бы тот ни был.

Дин в гостиной. Горит всего один из настенных светильников, оставляя остальную часть комнаты в тени. Единственный источник света освещает кресло рядом с окном, которое и выбрал для себя Дин, и он не спит. Шторы не раздвинуты, чтобы насладиться видом, значит, причина, по которой он встал, не в этом.

Дин в шортах, и они вне всякого сомнения, его личные — кричащего ярко-красного цвета, который никто из персонала Кастиэля или Винчестеров в жизни бы не включил в их гардероб.

Интересно также, как сгорблены плечи Дина, и он что-то держит. Может, какой-то талисман, хотя тот слишком мал, чтобы Кастиэль мог разглядеть его с такого расстояния. Он маленький и при движении блестит, свисая со шнурка. Гладкие изгибы брачной татуировки резко выделяются на коже Дина и каким-то образом заставляют его казаться более обнаженным, чем он есть.

Кастиэль смотрит вниз на свою левую руку, сгибает ее, глядя, как татуировка двигается вместе с мускулами.

Что сказал Дин? Он мог бы жениться, но теперь уже нет?

Теперь они женаты, но не знают друг друга. Возможно, они обрели блаженство в телах, но это имеет смысл лишь в том, что им удалось обойти неудобный ледокольный период.

У Кастиэля нет возможности узнать, есть ли у Дина кто-то, кто его ждет, или кого ждал он. Их физическая близость, разумеется, нисколько не отрицает возможной эмоциональной привязанности Дина к кому-то еще. Кастиэль понятия не имеет, влюблен ли Дин, или был влюблен в прошлом, или надеялся на любовь вне того, что судьба решила ему подбросить.

Почему-то Кастиэль забыл спросить.

На другом конце комнаты Дин издает тихий, глухой звук — не совсем вздох, и не совсем смех. Он поднимает еще одну бутылку пива и делает большой глоток. Кастиэль молча отступает, оставляя его в одиночестве.

Возвращаясь в их супружескую постель, Кастиэль формирует в голове план действий. Ему придется написать Майклу о новых требованиях к будущему Дина. Он должен будет приказать Рэйчел позаботиться о том, чтобы дома все подготовили для нужд Дина, отличных от его собственных. Тот должен будет встретиться со своими родственниками, и ему предоставят все необходимые средства для поиска Сэма, если он так хочет его найти.

Все, что сейчас нужно Кастиэлю с Дином — провести четыре недели в компании друг друга на время медового месяца, засветиться перед папарацци, и тогда Дин сможет вернуться к своей жизни. Все будет не так, как раньше, но Кастиэль наверняка сможет найти какие-то рычаги воздействия на Майкла, чтобы выжать как можно больше свободы для Дина.

Конечно, они могут прожить вместе месяц.


End file.
